The Magic Of Ours
by arika001
Summary: "I Love You Natsu." "I Love You Too Lissana…" And suddenly her world started to spin. A bright gold light and she knew who had came. "Princess we have to go, Now." Changed the rating to T just in case.
1. The Arrival

**A/N: Hello Guys! This is my first ever fanfic I'm writing so pls go easy on me.**

 **Anyways let's start on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chapter: 1 The Arrival**

It was a usual day in Fairy tail. It was being its usual noisy self. Well a little more than it should be. Why wouldn't it be? After all the new generation is a bit more destructive and loud than the previous one. Although this new generation is still very young. But that's Fairy Tail for you.

So anyways moving on next if anyone would open the guild doors the first thing they would see would be two girls, one black haired and one blue haired, arguing, well more like fighting. Near them in a table, two boys are sitting, one blue haired one reading a book and other eating what looked like a cake. Somewhere in a guild you can see three girls all having blue eyes, yes eyes are same but personality? A big fat major difference. Somewhere at the far corner you can see a boy with black hair sitting alone on a bench as his friend is gone for training. Not a fan of alcohol which is surprising considering who his parents are. Oh and did I mention that there is a brawl going on between the adults? Guess not.

Okay so everything is light and peaceful-in a Fairy Tail style-which is about to get changed whe-

 _BAM!_

 _-_ n the guild doors slam open and two figures appear.

"Where is your Master?"

 **I know a very short chap but hey what do you expect from me. I am new. So anyways do you like it? Please review.**


	2. Meeting

_Previously: BAM!_

 _-n the guild doors slam open and two figures appear._

" _Where is your Master?"_

 **Chapter: 2 Meeting**

 **Normal POV:**

"Hello sweeties. How can I help you?" The resident barmaid with long white hair asked the two children, a girl and a boy, about 6-10 yrs old.

"Hello miss. Please can you tell us where the master is?" asked the other child, the girl, very sweetly.

"And what work could you have with him?" The tall muscled lightning dragon slayer asked.

"Well you would get to know soon." replied the boy.

Laxus inspected the two children in front of him. Both looked like siblings and have blonde hair. While the boy looked the elder one he sure doesn't seem very polite. Whereas the blonde girl is very sweet but looks very energetic with how she is trying to control herself from running inside. They are small and looked harmless. But something doesn't seem right and the way a pair of red are watching them, he confirmed that he is not the only one.

"Ok you can come. Laxus here will take you to the Master's office." said Mira sweetly. The moment her eyes had landed on them, she had fallen in love with them immediately. Especially the girl. She has chocolate brown eyes that seem to twinkle. The boy has very oddly familiar onyx eyes but she couldn't remember.

"I'll be coming too." said Gajeel coming to the small group. He couldn't help but become interested in the two children. They look very familiar but he couldn't point his finger.

"Ok! Let's go." said a very enthusiastic girl as she walked behind Laxus with her brother close behind.

~Moments Later~

The two children were sitting in chairs in front of a very old tiny man with their other two companions standing behind.

"Well Hello children. What can I do for you?" asked Makarov.

"We would like to talk to you, in private." said the boy as he eyed Gajeel and Laxus from the corner of his eyes. Makarov nodded towards them and taking this as the order they left the three in the office.

"Now my children, what can I do for you?" Makarov asked.

"We want to join the guild." said the overly excited girl.

"It's 'would like to' and yes, but for temporarily." said the boy after he scolded his sister gently.

"Why? I mean, why temporarily?" asked Makarov.

"Well it's a little complicated, but we will tell you or I should say I will tell you." said the boy.

"But nii-chan…" whined the girl. She gave her brother her puppy dog eyes- which for a fact weren't directed at Makarov but then also melted- knowing that her brother can't avoid it and cheered when her brother bend his head down in defeat.

"OK!" agreed the boy "but only our names and after that you would go downstairs. Understood?" asked the boy and the girl nodded.

"Yup! Hello! My name is Nashi Ashley, 6 yrs old and this is my elder brother Igneel Ashley 8 yrs old" introduced the girl.

"Now, now Nashi, go downstairs and wait for me. Ok?" asked the boy.

"Yes nii-chan. And by the way I know that you two are eavesdropping in our conversation behind the door misters." Said the girl, skipping away and opening the door which made Laxus and Gajeel almost lose their balance. She walked pass them and out of the office.

"May I ask what you two were doing outside my office?" asked Makarov.

"Well…uh…we were…we thought that you could be in danger so yeah!" said Gajeel nervously sweating a little.

"Even someone as small as me can tell you are lying." said the boy whose name is apparently Igneel.

"Ok! We were curious. There. Happy?" said Laxus.

"And we are staying in this office whether you like it or not." said Gajeel.

"Is that ok with you?" asked Makarov.

"Yes! As long as they don't tell everything to the Guild especially Nashi, I'm fine with It." said Igneel.

"Ok! You both can stay here. So where were we?" asked Makarov as he allowed the two dragon slayers to remain in the office.

"I was just going to tell you that our real surname is not Ashley but Heartifilia and we are the children of Lucy Heartifilia."

 **There. Finally. So how are you liking it so far? Please review.**


	3. Introductions & Talk Pt-1

_Previously:_ _"Ok! You both can stay here. So where were we?" asked Makarov as he allowed the two dragon slayers to remain in the office._

" _I was just going to tell you that our real surname is not Ashley but Heartifilia and we are the children of Lucy Heartifilia."_

 **Chapter:** **3 Introductions & Talk Pt-1**

"Lucy?" asked the three men in unison.

"Yup! The Celestial Spirit Mage and the former Fairy Tail Wizard." Said Igneel.

"Wait, so you are saying that she is your mother," Gajeel said which earned him a nod from Igneel "so who's the father and was it the reason why she left?" asked the black haired dragon slayer.

"I can't believe _you_ are asking who the father is. I thought you had brain." Laxus said. "I mean it's clearly visible who his father is." Gajeel growled when Laxus finished.

"I know but I want to make sure that it is _him_." said Gajeel.

"Now, now brats just let us listen to him." said Makarov. At both Gajeel and Laxus diverted their attention to the child.

"I was the reason why she left and our father is _Natsu Dragneel._ " Said Igneel which earned him surprised faces. It was not that they haven't estimated it correctly but it is because of the tone in which he had said Natsu's name. His tone alone was enough to tell them that he doesn't like his father one bit.

"I still don't understand. You said he is both of your father but you don't look twins. In fact you look the elder one. So if she left when you were going to be born so what about Nashi? How can she be his daughter?" asked Laxus.

"This letter can help you with that." said Igneel as he handed Makarov a letter which he accepted gratefully.

~Meanwhile in the guild hall~

"Hello miss. Can I sit here?" asked Nashi as she made her way over to the bar towards Mira.

"Sure sweetie. I'm Mirajane, but people call me Mira." said Mira to the blonde child in front of her.

"Ok! Hello Auntie Mira. Oh! Can I call you Auntie?" asked Nashi.

"Yes sweetie you can In fact you can call all the adults Auntie or Uncle." said Mira. She was so delighted to hear her say her Auntie that she immediately hugged the poor child tightly to the point where it was becoming hard for her to breathe. Thanks to the God that someone came to save her from Mira's death hug.

"Hello dear. I'm Levy. What is your name?" asked Levy as she approached the two. Nashi answered as soon as she was released from Mira.

"Hi! My name is Nashi Ashley and I'm 6 yrs old."

"Was that your brother with you?" asked Levy.

"Hai! His name is Igneel Ashley and he is 8 yrs old." told Nashi. Levy and Mira were surprised hearing that name but decided to not comment.

"Where are your parents Nashi?" asked Levy again.

"Well my mama is back in the village and I don't know anything about my dad except that he is a very powerful wizard and that he loves us." said Nashi. They expected her to have a sad expression but instead she was giving them a fanged toothy grin which was oddly familiar. Suddenly the gears in Levy's mind started working and to confirm her suspicions she asked her next question.

"Nashi can you tell me a little about your mother?" asked Levy.

"Well she is a wizard. She is very beautiful, sweet and loves me very much. And oh she is a Ce-Fire Wizard." Nashi told them. This information was not what she was looking for. But she wasn't going to give up.

"Ok! Can you tell me something about your father?" asked Levy. "Levy…" Mira scolded.

"Sure! Well I don't know much about him just that he is very powerful and is gone for some work. And that I'm very much like him especially my hair." said Nashi as she held some of her dyed blonde hair. At this Levy deflated but didn't let it be shown. They were talking with her when a voice caught Nashi's attention or rather the words that voice spoke.

"You wanna go you metal head." said one voice.

"Yeah! Fight me ice cube." said another voice.

"Fight! I wanna fight too." said Nashi. "And yeah before I forgot my mama's name is Layla Ashley." With that she hopped off the stool and bolted away to where the two girls were going to start a fight. What she didn't notice was how Levy's eyes widen at hearing the last sentence.

"What are you doing here blondie?" said the black haired girl when Nashi made her way towards them.

"I wanna fight too. And don't call me blondie, you vampire." said Nashi.

"Ohhh! Someone here is hot headed, I see. " said a light blue haired girl.

"Yup! Do you have a problem with it stripper?" teased Nashi.

"Wha- Why are you calling me stripper ash brains?" asked the blue haired one.

"Well where is your jacket Ul?" asked a brown haired girl to the blue hared one whose name is apparently Ul.

"Hahahaha… You stripped and you don't even know. Hahahaha…" laughed Nashi as the black haired girl forgetting about her insult too started laughing.

"Why you-" Ul said and immediately pounced on Nashi. And thus creating a Fairy Tail 'Young' brawl in which the black haired girl not-so-hesitantly joined in.

~Back to Master's Office~

Makarov opened the letter and started reading aloud so the two dragon slayers could hear too.

 _Dear Master,_

 _If you are reading this then I assume that you have already met my two children and would know who their father is. First of all I'm very sorry for going so suddenly. I know that the scheduled day for my departure was one week after the day I was actually gone but you see something led to another. Well you know how I was sick and was experiencing magic fluctuation. That was because I was pregnant with Igneel and I didn't even knew about it. After a few days of when I told you about my sickness, I was on my way to the guild. I was going to open the doors but suddenly I felt very dizzy and was going to faint if it were not because of Loki. He took me to my apartment and told me that we have to leave now. I protested but I had no choice so we left. We came across this village where I got to know that I was pregnant. I didn't know that who was the father but I accepted the baby. One look at Igneel and his magic told me that Natsu is the father of my child. It was the reason why I was feeling sick and was having problem with my magic. Apparently a mage's child need magic too for developing and seeing as I have holder's magic and the child was a dragon slayer's child didn't help my situation. I knew about Natsu and Lissana so I decided against coming back. After 2 yrs I met Natsu again but because I was drunk I couldn't help myself and that led to the birth of Nashi. I also had erased his memory of the day to help this complicated situation. You would be wondering that if I didn't want to come then why I sent them to you. Well you see Nashi is apparently a fire dragon slayer and as she is growing, it is becoming harder for her to control her powers. So please make Natsu to somehow teach her the magic and also please don't tell him anything about them or me. I don't want to be a bother. Please take care of them. They are very precious to me. They are my lifeline. And also please don't let Nashi know anything about all this. I don't want to burden her with it. As for Igneel he is quite mature and knows everything already. I hope everyone is well and doing good. And thank you Master for your help._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucy Heartifilia or Layla Ashley_

 _P.S: Tell Levy the truth because I'm pretty much sure that as soon as Nashi blurts out my fake name to her, she would know and would have lot of questions._

"Ok so how much exactly Nashi knows?" asked Makarov after he put the letter back in envelope.

"Well mama told her that from now on her surname is Ashley and if anyone asks about mama's name or her magic, she should tell them her fake name and that she is a Fire Wizard. She also dyed Nashi's hair from pink to blonde." said Igneel.

"Smart move by Bunny Girl." said Gajeel.

"What magic do you use?" asked Laxus.

"I'm a Fire Demon Slayer. Mom doesn't know how but well I am one." Said Igneel. Before anyone could further ask any question a boy about Igneel's age rise from under the table. He had white spikey hair with grey eyes.

"Yo! Name's Michael Dreyar." said the boy.

 **I want to thank Morenoel and Natalya for the review. It means a lot.**

 **OK! So how are you liking it so far? Please review.**


	4. Introductions & Talk Pt-2

**Thank you for the support everyone. I hope you'll like this chapter**

 _Previously: Before anyone could further ask any question a boy about Igneel's age rise from under the table. He had white spikey hair with grey eyes._

" _Yo! Name's Michael Dreyar." said the boy._

 **Chapter: 4 Introductions & Talk Pt-2**

"Michael! What are you doing here?" Laxus, Michael's father asked his son.

"I wanted to go somewhere peaceful so I came here and some paper fell down. I was collecting them when Gramps came back so I hide away under the desk then you guys came and I heard everything. Well you were saying that you are a Demon Slayer right?" Michael asked as he answered his father.

"Yes! I am. What about you? What magic do you use?" asked Igneel.

"I'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer just like my Dad." said Michael. "You know you are the only one of the same age as me so…wanna be partners." asked Michael raising his hand for a handshake.

"Sure. It would be cool to have a dragon as a partner." said Igneel raising his hand and shaking it with Michael's both having smirks of their own.

"I don' understand how ya could be a demon slayer and what does it even mean?" asked Gajeel.

"We don't know. We just know that I'm a demon slayer. Apparently when it comes to fight a demon I have an upper hand than normal mages or even dragon slayers. Mom has told me about Tartaros and everything so where normal mages beat the demons, they eventually regenerate but my magic is kind of special which easily defeats the demon and stop any chances of regeneration. So yeah basically that's it." explained Igneel.

"But that is not the problem. The problem is that Nashi is a Dragon Slayer-"

"I don' see a problem there." -Gajeel

"-but cannot control her powers." explained Igneel.

"Why?" asked Michael.

"Because she is not taught how to. You see Dragon Slayer Magic is a very powerful magic. It was _taught_ by the Dragons to the Humans and was not within. But just like Dragon's kids, Dragon Slayer's children also inherited their parent's power but because they are humans and should not have such powers from birth, they need to learn how to control it unlike infant Dragons who know how to control it." explained Makarov.

"It means that you basically came here so that Natsu could teach Nashi how to control her powers?" asked Laxus.

"Yup!" Before anyone could ask anything further they heard some noise from downstairs. Everyone got up and left the office to see what was happening downstairs.

Downstairs they could make out three people or rather children fighting. They could make out the children as Ul, Aimi (black haired, Gajeel's daughter) & Nashi.

"Ice Make Hammer" Ul shouted and pointed towards Nashi.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon" Aimi shouted and pointed towards Ul.

"Fire Cannon" Nashi shouted and targeted Aimi.

All the three girls dodged the attack coming their way but unfortunately Nashi's attack gone straight towards the guild doors, which were slammed open by an unsuspecting visitor at the same time who-

"Erza! fig-oohf…"

-was knocked down. Well you could guess who that was.

"Hahaha…" suddenly someone started laughing who was none other than Gajeel who was soon followed by Gray and then the other guild members.

"Ya proved yourself!" -Gajeel

"Now that was something." –Laxus

"Can't believe Flame-brain got knocked down by something like that" –Gray

"Nii-chan did I do something wrong?" Nashi asked

"No Nashi you did a wonderful job." said Igneel.

"Your sister is something." said Michael.

"I know! Right?" said Igneel.

"Natsuuuu~ are you okay? Asked Happy who came flying behind Natsu, who was now sitting up.

"A flying cat who can talk!" exclaimed Nashi.

"Aye! But I'm not a cat. I'm an Exceed!"

"Who the hell did that?"

"Um…I'm sorry mister." apologized Nashi bowing her head down and coming in front of Natsu.

"Hey, who are you?" Natsu asked in a soft voice.

"I'm Na…your hair!" Nashi exclaimed looking up and pointed her finger towards his head when she noticed his hair.

"Ya! Pink!" Gajeel and Aimi exclaimed in unison.

"IT'S SALMON!" Natsu & Nashi said in unison.

"You think my hair is salmon?" Natsu asked Nashi.

"Of Course! It's very clear. I don't know how someone could say it is pink." said Nashi as she unconsciously twirled her hair around her fingers.

"You know what? I'm already starting to like you kiddo! Okay! Tell me were you the one who had thrown that fireball at me?" asked Natsu with a grin on his face. Nashi bowed her head and nodded.

"But it wa-"

"Awesome!"

"Huh? You are not mad at me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I hit you, although not intentionally" Nashi mumbled the last part.

"Nah! It was not that strong. I was just surprised that's all."

"Yeah, yeah!" muttered Gray.

"Ahem" coughed Master. "We have been waiting for you only Natsu. You were the only one left."

"BRATS! As you all can see, we have two new additions to our family." At this everyone started cheering.

"Please introduce yourselves, children." Nashi ran up to her brother.

"Hello! My name is Nashi Ashley and this is my nii-chan Igneel Ashley-"

 _When I would have a kid, I would name him Igneel!_

"-he is a Fire Demon Slayer and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"WHAT!"

 **I know it was short so pleeeeeease forgive me. I'll try to update faster. And please give lots and lots of review. ;)**


	5. Introductions & Talk Pt-3

**Chapter: 5 Introductions & Talk Pt-3**

 **Hello Guys! Here is the next chapter I hope you were waiting for. And Thank you again for the reviews.**

 _Previously: "-he is a Fire Demon Slayer and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer."_

" _WHAT!"_

"WHAT!" shouted Natsu and everyone nodded in agreement as they too had the same thoughts.

"Huh?" said Nashi tilting her head slightly.

" _Cute!"_ everyone thought.

"What- I mean how could you be a Fire Dragon Slayer?" asked Natsu. Internally his mind was going haywire and there was a certain someone's figure coming into his mind. He was freaking, yes, but he was feeling giddy too just by thinking if what he was thinking was _somehow_ true.

"Why Ca-"

"Actually, we too don't know. I mean our mother is a fire mage-"

All his hopes came crashing down

"-but here we are, Fire Demon and Dragon Slayers." explained Igneel.

"Does she have a lacrima inside of her?" –Elfman.

"Nope!" -Nashi

"Then how is it even possible?" asked Gray.

"Well I think it is possible considering, it is happening right in front of us. Now seeing as these children don't have a place to live, they would be living with Natsu."

"What! Why?" Igneel and Natsu shouted in unison.

"Hey! Don't copy me." Igneel and Natsu shouted in unison. Again.

"arggh…huff" both turned away from each other with their arms crossing their chest.

"I made this decision because Nashi here cannot control her powers and as she is a Fire Dragon Slayer, she needs Natsu to teach her how to control her powers." said Master.

"Are you a Fire Dragon Slayer too?" Nashi asked Natsu.

"This says something, doesn't it?" asked Natsu as he lit his hands aflame.

"Wow." said Nashi. With that she rushed to Natsu's side.

"Can you eat fire too?"

"Yup! But can't eat my own."

"We should introduce ourselves to them." Erza said.

"Hello! I'm Erza Fernandez & this is my husband, Jellal Fernandez."

"Hello! Juvia's name is Juvia Fullbuster & this is Gray-sama, Juvia's husband."

"Nice to meet you Auntie Juvia, Uncle Gray & Auntie Erza & Uncle Jellal too."

"Nashi! What mom has told us about calling adults Sir or Ma'am?" scolded Igneel.

No, that's okay. You don't need to be so formal and also I told her to do so. Anyways, my name is Mirajane Dreyar. You have already met my husband." At this Igneel nodded.

"I'm Levy Redfox."

"Elfman & Evergreen Strauss. Man!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(After almost all adults introduced themselves)

"Hiya! I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is my best friend Happy."

"Aye Sir!"

 _Natsu Dragneel_ thought Igneel.

"Now, now let them meet other children too. Nashi here had already met our two girls and I can see that Igneel had already met my baby boy too!"

"Mom!" yelled Michael embarrassed. Mira only giggled.

"I didn't introduced myself to you, my name is Michael Dreyar I'm a Dragon Slayer just like you." Michael introduced himself to Nashi with a smile on his face.

"Hello nii-san!" this shocked Michael a bit, but one look at Nashi's grinning face and a smile returned on his face.

"Hi! My name is Alice Strauss." said a girl with blue-black hair.

"I'm Elreen Strauss, the Fairy Princess of Fairy Tail!" said a brown-haired girl.

"And that sitting over there is my little sister, Lara Dreyar." said Michael as he pointed to a blonde, blue-eyed girl. Both Igneel and Nashi looked towards her and she just nodded her head then looked away.

"Name's Fredrick Justine." said a maroon-haired boy.

"Damien." said a black-haired boy

"We didn't introduced ourselves properly before. I'm Aimi Redfox and she is Ultear Fullbuster, Ul for short."

"Nice to meet you and I enjoyed that fight."

"Hello!" came a little intimidating voice.

Nashi and Igneel turned to see a boy with scarlet hair making his way over to them with a blue haired boy trailing behind him with his nose in a book. As soon as the scarlet haired boy stopped he bumped into him.

"Don't go reading books while walking." Scolded the scarlet haired boy.

"Jeez. Sorry!"

"Hello! My name is Gale Redfox & this is-

Simon Fernandez." Just as they introduced themselves, someone shouted

"Simon! Come fast for a match."

"Coming Mom! Okay guys, that's my cue. Bye!" and with that Simon ran towards the back gate of the guild.

"Now where would you like your stamp?" Mira asked the two.

" _Mama always wears glove on her right hand and I know that's where her Fairy Tail mark is. So I would go for my right hand."_ thought Igneel.

"My right hand and in yellow." said Igneel.

"I want mine in pink and as to where…umm…" suddenly Nashi's eyes caught sight of Natsu's mark just below his shoulders.

"Pink and just right below my shoulders."

"Well there you go. If you both would need anything you can tell me. Okay?"

"Thank You!" Igneel & Nashi said in unison.

 **Natsu's POV**

I need to talk to gramps. What was he thinking, giving me the responsibility of those two? I can't handle children. Sure I raised Happy but he's an exceed and I don't think that blonde haired dude Igneel likes me much. His attitude reminds me a little abo- no, don't Natsu. Think about something else. Nashi. Yeah, she's different than her brother. She is so adorable & cute _and_ a Fire Dragon Slayer just like me. If I would have to take care of her only then maybe I would have taken it.

"Go! Give this to Levy & Mira and explain them everything." This is Gramps but what is he giving to Levy & Mira? I saw Gajeel & Laxus exit his office. Oh well, they both are their wives. _Wife…_ Time to focus. I knocked on the door of Gramps office & entered.

"If you came here to persuade me to change my mind, then I'm sorry, I couldn't do that."

"But Gramps, I won't be able to do it & you know that.."

"I know Natsu you can do it and haven't you seen how Nashi's eyes lit up when she got to know that you are a Fire Dragon Slayer. Do you not want to see the child happy?"

"Fine! You win. But if they complained you would be responsible." And with that I exited his office. It's not that I hate children. No, I love them but I'm afraid, what, if they didn't like me? What, if they didn't like my house? What, if they'll leave me? Wait! Where did that came from? Of course they would leave someday. But somehow the thought of both of them leaving doesn't sit well. Even Igneel. Call it my dragon instincts or whatever, I don't care. Guess I'll just go to sit on a table.

"Natsu!" someone called my name. I turned around and saw Nashi smiling widely.

"Guess what?" she said

"What?" I asked smiling. Her smile is just so contagious. She smiled even more widely, so much that I could see her fangs.

"I got my Fairy Tail mark." she pointed to just below her right shoulder where her Fairy Tail mark is. Same place where mine is.

" _Natsu see I got my Fairy Tail mark."_

"Isn't it cool?" asked Nashi.

"Huh?...Yeah!" Why am I thinking so much about _her?_ I saw Nashi skipping away to her new 'friends'. She will fit here perfectly. Okay! Now let's search for Igneel. He's with Michael. Oh well! Let's search for Popsicle. I'm itching for a good fight.

"Hey! Ice-Princess!"

 **Levy's POV**

I can't believe that Igneel & Nashi are Lu-chan's children. Just as Nashi told me her mother's name, I was shocked. Lu-chan has send me her novel when it was complete and just by reading Layla Ashley's novel, I knew they were the same. Is that why she left the guild? Because she was pregnant.

"Yes and no both." Huh? Gajeel? Can he read minds?

"Shrimp! I'm ya husban'. I know ya and ya best friend knows ya and her daughter very well. Here! This is her letter. Laxus is explaining Mira everything. You know the truth but don't tell her that to anyone, especially salamander or that Little bunny." Seriously, Little bunny?

"Well she _is_ Bunny Girl's kid." Ignored him and started reading the letter. By the time I was finished, I noticed Laxus and Mira coming our way.

"Now, there are seven people who knows the truth including old man, Michael & of course Igneel." said Laxus. _Michael?_ Well I think it is not only my question because-

"Michael? How did _he_ knew?" asked Mira.

"That little sparky was hiding under Master's table. He heard us when we were talking."

"But don't worry. I don't think it bothers Igneel." Laxus gestured to where Igneel & Michael were sitting. They really are getting along well. I had never seen Michael enjoying so much. For other's sake, he would always act like he is happy but in actual he needs someone of his age having a little same attitude. He needed a boy's company but Gale or Simon for that matter are always in books or swords. And don't get me started on Frederick or Damien. Well looks like now he got someone.

"So that's why Master made them live with Natsu? Because they are his kids?" asked Mira.

"That is a reason too." answered Gajeel. I glanced down on the letter and one particular line caught my eye.

 _I don't want to be a bother._

Oh Lu-chan! If only you knew _._

 _Previously: I don't want to be a bother._

 _Oh Lu-chan! If only you knew._

 **Chapter: 6 Taming The Monster And Going Home**

"Where is Nashi, by the way?"

"Oh Look! There she is sitting." They could see Nashi sitting on one of the barstools. She back was a little hunched because of which they couldn't see her face but they didn't mind it that much.

"Oh my! She told me that she was hungry and that if she could get something to eat. But I wasn't able to because just as I finished placing Erza's cake on the counter and Simon's cake on his table, Laxus dragged me to a corner to explain everything. I should probably go now." And with that Mira sauntered over to the bar.

 _Clank Clank_

"I think Erza and Simon's practice is over." Levy said just as the guild doors opened revealing two scarlet heads.

"Is it me or Erza's cake is not on the counter?" asked Laxus.

"Ya right. Titania's cake is not there." just as Gajeel confirmed it, panic started to rise and they had horrified faces. Well who wouldn't have because

Erza's cake on the counter + a hungry Nashi a.k.a technically a Dragneel sitting on a barstool = innocent Nashi eating Erza's cake = Titania's wrath.

"Operation 'Save Nashi' is on." said Levy as she started sprinting towards the bar.

"Well Shrimp I would suggest 'Save Little Bunny and Save Ourselves from Titania's wrath operation' is on." said Gajeel as he and Laxus both ran towards the bar.

"Levy! Nashi by mistake ate Erza's cake." said Mira to Levy seeking glances at Nashi who was munching her last bite."

"Mira don-

"Where is my cake Mira?" said none other than Titania herself.

"Oh No!"

"You mean this?" Nashi asked as she pointed to the leftover crumbs of _her_ cake. This made Erza so shocked that her face was hilarious with her eyes wide and jaw dropping almost touching the floor because it is not every day that someone eat Titania's cake until they have a death wish. After recovering from that her face became serious with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Doomed!" by now everyone in the guild became quiet.

"I don't think your sister can be saved. She would have to bear Auntie Erza's wrath."

"You don't know my sister. She has the world's strongest weapon as mom like to say it. But I don't think she would need that." Igneel mumbled the last part.

Noticing the sudden change and now using her Heartifilia brain Nashi said-

"I'm sorry. I didn't knew that it was your cake. I was pretty hungry so I ate it." Did I mention that she was giving puppy dog eyes?

"And also I wasn't able to resist because love strawberry cake very, very much." said Nashi this time shyly. That was the point for Erza. First puppy dog eyes and then the shy sheer cuteness? And just like that Tinania became a putty by the hands of a 6 years old.

She patted Nashi's head and smiled fondly, which was a great shock making everyone's jaw drop and literally touching the floor. Well everyone excluding Erza, Nashi and of course Igneel.

"You should come with me, and I would treat you with lots of cake. Especially strawberry cake."

"Really? Because strawberry cake is my favorite. No, I eat _only_ strawberry cake." said Nashi happily.

"She tamed the Monster!" suddenly Natsu yelled out of nowhere.

"I think Salamander has a death wish." mumbled Gajeel.

"You are an idiot Ash-brain."

"What did you say Popsicle?"

"What you heard Fire-Breath!"

"You wanna go Underwear Princess?"

"Bring it on!"

Thus resulting in a fight. But wait that's not the only fight.

"Natsu will win this fight! Go Natsu!" Nashi said, hopping from the barstool and going towards where they were fighting.

"No, my Dad will. Go Daddy!"

"No, Natsu will."

"Daddy!"

"Natsu!"

"Daddy!" by now their foreheads was touching.

" _Natsu!"_

" _Daddy!"_ Thus creating _another_ fight. Everyone was watching them. Well if we could have two fights simultaneously, we can have two swords bearing scarlet heads.

Right?

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

And two simultaneous heads banging noise.

"I don't want the repeat of that! Understood?" said the two scarlet heads in unison to their particular victims of scarlet wrath.

"Yes Ma'am/Sir!" saluted the two duos of father and daughter. Everyone was laughing and have the same thing in mind

 _Guild feels almost complete now._

"Nashi, I told you not to fight!" said igneel who didn't noticed that Natsu was watching them.

 _I told you not to fight, Natsu._

~Time to go home~

"Okay Igneel, Nashi time to go home!"-Natsu

"Yay!"-Nashi

"No. I don't want to." whined Igneel. Well, he is opposed to living with Natsu.

"Bye Gale, Simon." Nashi said. She did made two best friends after having one of the hobby as reading and her love for strawberry cake.

"My, my isn't Nashi-chan making friends fast?" said Mira.

"She isn't the only one." said Levy.

"Okay Igs! Will meet you tomorrow." said Michael and Igneel nodded.

"Bye Micky!"

"Let's go!"-Natsu.

~Moments Later~

Natsu's POV

"Welcome to my home!" I welcomed them. Good thing I started keeping it clean.

"Wow Natsu. It's really good. Did you made it yourself?" asked Nashi.

"Yup! I made it with the help of Gildarts."

"Who is Gildarts?"

"He is Cana's father and Damien's Granfather." Yes folks our Cana married that Bachhus of Quarto Puppy. Well I like that guy but Gildarts being still overprotective of his baby girl doesn't like him-

"Can I sometimes call Gale and Simon here?"

"No, Absolutely not!" Well I sound pretty much like Gildarts there. I don't know why but I'm a _little protective_ of her. But hey, I'm not the only one because for your kind information I was not the only one who said that statement no _fact_. You do have heard of _protective_ brothers. Right?

"But-

"No buts Nashi. Now go and change…ummm where is the bathroom?"

I pointed the direction to them and started getting ready to sleep myself. I'm actually starting to like that guy. I mean I like how he cares for his sister. I know that if one day I would have to go somewhere away from them, I can leave them without worrying too much about them especially Nashi as Igneel would be there for her. Wait! What am I even thinking? These kids are surely weird and their smell. I think I have smelled it before but I can't pinpoint as to where. They sure are messing with my brain. Anyways here they come.

"I'm very sleepy Natsu." sure I can see that princess. Wait! Where did that come from? Actually forget about that. Now there she is plopping down on the bed and instantly slept. You would be thinking where did a bed came from? Well not only the bed is new but I even extended my house, you know for the future. Here goes Igneel too. Well I guess I should too go to sleep now.

"Hey! Where are you coming?" Igneel asked. Can't he see I'm plopping down on the bed? For the information my bed can accommodate us three. Wow never knew I know that word.

"I'm going to sleep."

"So why are you coming here? Go sleep on your hammock." What? Is this guy kidding me? He is sleeping on _my_ bed and bossing _me_ around in _my own_ house. Sure he has gone nuts.

"Well it is _my_ house so I can sleep wherever _I_ want and you are talking about _my_ bed here. If you don't like me sleeping with you then go sleep on the hammock."

"So you are saying I should leave _Nashi_ here and sleep there? You got to be joking. I can't allow my sister anywhere close to a stranger and an idiot one at that."

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?"

"You! And lower your voice I don't want her to wake up and I would not leave her side neither would I let you sleep with us especially her."

As so that's how I ended up in my hammock. I liked this kid's attitude but he sure is getting on my nerves. Does he have some sister complex? Whatever! But I won't back down. He had indirectly challenged a Dragon. Just you see, she will start liking me more than you. Well now I sound like a pedophile. Whatever! Bring it on. I'm all fired up!

 **I hope you like the chapter. Please review. Oh! And I'm Thinking of a new story. It's basically a love triangle. I'm thinking of starting it after April because my exams are coming up. It will surely have Nalu but I want one more pairing Of Lucy with someone else. It will basically have heart break, betrayal and lots of love. So pls tell me who the other person should be Rogue, Gray or Jellal. Please vote.**


	6. Taming The Monster And Going Home

_Previously: I don't want to be a bother._

 _Oh Lu-chan! If only you knew._

 **Chapter: 6 Taming The Monster And Going Home**

"Where is Nashi, by the way?"

"Oh Look! There she is sitting." They could see Nashi sitting on one of the barstools. She back was a little hunched because of which they couldn't see her face but they didn't mind it that much.

"Oh my! She told me that she was hungry and that if she could get something to eat. But I wasn't able to because just as I finished placing Erza's cake on the counter and Simon's cake on his table, Laxus dragged me to a corner to explain everything. I should probably go now." And with that Mira sauntered over to the bar.

 _Clank Clank_

"I think Erza and Simon's practice is over." Levy said just as the guild doors opened revealing two scarlet heads.

"Is it me or Erza's cake is not on the counter?" asked Laxus.

"Ya right. Titania's cake is not there." just as Gajeel confirmed it, panic started to rise and they had horrified faces. Well who wouldn't have because

Erza's cake on the counter + a hungry Nashi a.k.a technically a Dragneel sitting on a barstool = innocent Nashi eating Erza's cake = Titania's wrath.

"Operation 'Save Nashi' is on." said Levy as she started sprinting towards the bar.

"Well Shrimp I would suggest 'Save Little Bunny and Save Ourselves from Titania's wrath operation' is on." said Gajeel as he and Laxus both ran towards the bar.

"Levy! Nashi by mistake ate Erza's cake." said Mira to Levy seeking glances at Nashi who was munching her last bite."

"Mira don-

"Where is my cake Mira?" said none other than Titania herself.

"Oh No!"

"You mean this?" Nashi asked as she pointed to the leftover crumbs of _her_ cake. This made Erza so shocked that her face was hilarious with her eyes wide and jaw dropping almost touching the floor because it is not every day that someone eat Titania's cake until they have a death wish. After recovering from that her face became serious with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Doomed!" by now everyone in the guild became quiet.

"I don't think your sister can be saved. She would have to bear Auntie Erza's wrath."

"You don't know my sister. She has the world's strongest weapon as mom like to say it. But I don't think she would need that." Igneel mumbled the last part.

Noticing the sudden change and now using her Heartifilia brain Nashi said-

"I'm sorry. I didn't knew that it was your cake. I was pretty hungry so I ate it." Did I mention that she was giving puppy dog eyes?

"And also I wasn't able to resist because love strawberry cake very, very much." said Nashi this time shyly. That was the point for Erza. First puppy dog eyes and then the shy sheer cuteness? And just like that Tinania became a putty by the hands of a 6 years old.

She patted Nashi's head and smiled fondly, which was a great shock making everyone's jaw drop and literally touching the floor. Well everyone excluding Erza, Nashi and of course Igneel.

"You should come with me, and I would treat you with lots of cake. Especially strawberry cake."

"Really? Because strawberry cake is my favorite. No, I eat _only_ strawberry cake." said Nashi happily.

"She tamed the Monster!" suddenly Natsu yelled out of nowhere.

"I think Salamander has a death wish." mumbled Gajeel.

"You are an idiot Ash-brain."

"What did you say Popsicle?"

"What you heard Fire-Breath!"

"You wanna go Underwear Princess?"

"Bring it on!"

Thus resulting in a fight. But wait that's not the only fight.

"Natsu will win this fight! Go Natsu!" Nashi said, hopping from the barstool and going towards where they were fighting.

"No, my Dad will. Go Daddy!"

"No, Natsu will."

"Daddy!"

"Natsu!"

"Daddy!" by now their foreheads was touching.

" _Natsu!"_

" _Daddy!"_ Thus creating _another_ fight. Everyone was watching them. Well if we could have two fights simultaneously, we can have two swords bearing scarlet heads.

Right?

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

And two simultaneous heads banging noise.

"I don't want the repeat of that! Understood?" said the two scarlet heads in unison to their particular victims of scarlet wrath.

"Yes Ma'am/Sir!" saluted the two duos of father and daughter. Everyone was laughing and have the same thing in mind

 _Guild feels almost complete now._

"Nashi, I told you not to fight!" said igneel who didn't noticed that Natsu was watching them.

 _I told you not to fight, Natsu._

~Time to go home~

"Okay Igneel, Nashi time to go home!"-Natsu

"Yay!"-Nashi

"No. I don't want to." whined Igneel. Well, he is opposed to living with Natsu.

"Bye Gale, Simon." Nashi said. She did made two best friends after having one of the hobby as reading and her love for strawberry cake.

"My, my isn't Nashi-chan making friends fast?" said Mira.

"She isn't the only one." said Levy.

"Okay Igs! Will meet you tomorrow." said Michael and Igneel nodded.

"Bye Micky!"

"Let's go!"-Natsu.

~Moments Later~

Natsu's POV

"Welcome to my home!" I welcomed them. Good thing I started keeping it clean.

"Wow Natsu. It's really good. Did you made it yourself?" asked Nashi.

"Yup! I made it with the help of Gildarts."

"Who is Gildarts?"

"He is Cana's father and Damien's Granfather." Yes folks our Cana married that Bachhus of Quarto Puppy. Well I like that guy but Gildarts being still overprotective of his baby girl doesn't like him-

"Can I sometimes call Gale and Simon here?"

"No, Absolutely not!" Well I sound pretty much like Gildarts there. I don't know why but I'm a _little protective_ of her. But hey, I'm not the only one because for your kind information I was not the only one who said that statement no _fact_. You do have heard of _protective_ brothers. Right?

"But-

"No buts Nashi. Now go and change…ummm where is the bathroom?"

I pointed the direction to them and started getting ready to sleep myself. I'm actually starting to like that guy. I mean I like how he cares for his sister. I know that if one day I would have to go somewhere away from them, I can leave them without worrying too much about them especially Nashi as Igneel would be there for her. Wait! What am I even thinking? These kids are surely weird and their smell. I think I have smelled it before but I can't pinpoint as to where. They sure are messing with my brain. Anyways here they come.

"I'm very sleepy Natsu." sure I can see that princess. Wait! Where did that come from? Actually forget about that. Now there she is plopping down on the bed and instantly slept. You would be thinking where did a bed came from? Well not only the bed is new but I even extended my house, you know for the future. Here goes Igneel too. Well I guess I should too go to sleep now.

"Hey! Where are you coming?" Igneel asked. Can't he see I'm plopping down on the bed? For the information my bed can accommodate us three. Wow never knew I know that word.

"I'm going to sleep."

"So why are you coming here? Go sleep on your hammock." What? Is this guy kidding me? He is sleeping on _my_ bed and bossing _me_ around in _my own_ house. Sure he has gone nuts.

"Well it is _my_ house so I can sleep wherever _I_ want and you are talking about _my_ bed here. If you don't like me sleeping with you then go sleep on the hammock."

"So you are saying I should leave _Nashi_ here and sleep there? You got to be joking. I can't allow my sister anywhere close to a stranger and an idiot one at that."

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?"

"You! And lower your voice I don't want her to wake up and I would not leave her side neither would I let you sleep with us especially her."

As so that's how I ended up in my hammock. I liked this kid's attitude but he sure is getting on my nerves. Does he have some sister complex? Whatever! But I won't back down. He had indirectly challenged a Dragon. Just you see, she will start liking me more than you. Well now I sound like a pedophile. Whatever! Bring it on. I'm all fired up!

 **Thank you for your support. Please Review. And don't forget to vote.**


	7. The Magic Of Ours

_Previously: As so that's how I ended up in my hammock. I liked this kid's attitude but he sure is getting on my nerves. Does he have some sister complex? Whatever! But I won't back down. Bring it on. I'm all fired up!_

 **Chapter: 7 The Magic Of Ours**

In a village a certain house is very much quite with its loud residents gone for a special training. It is Heartifilia household or you can say Ashley's household. It is so quite there that you would think that probably the residents are not in the home but that's not the case. There sitting alone in the kitchen's table is Lucy Heartifilia a.k.a. Layla Ashley with a cup of tea in her hands. She is in her own world thinking about what had happened in the past week.

 _~Flashback~_

 _It was one evening. Lucy with her daughter and son was in a forest clearing, on the outskirts of the village. There were other five people too with her. Her loyal lion spirit Loke, Virgo and her three new friends namely Kasai, Ellie and Blaze. She has met them when she came to this village. Kasai was the one who brought her here. Kasai is a Fire Mage. He had taught Igneel and now as much as he can he is helping Nashi to control her powers. She helped Nashi too with her trainings as she had seen and have been with Natsu for a long time. Ellie isn't a mage, she is a normal person but her combat skills are truly wonderful. She teaches Igneel and Nashi how to combat. And lastly there is Blaze who is a Water Mage and he well plays with them. He is an adult but then also acts like a child. Nashi likes him very much as she says that he is very much like her. They are immature children of their family whereas Kasai and Igneel are mature and the protectors of the family. Well you should add Ellie to Nashi's group because she too acts like a child but whe she is serious, she is the captain of Igneel's group. They had discovered that Nashi is a dragon slayer by how she ate fire. They knew that she needs other dragon slayer to teach her how to control her magic but she can't go back to the guild because if she goes then she wouldn't be able to look at Natsu and Lissana together. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Nashi training. Lucy walked towards her daughter. Nashi was going to use her Dragon's roar. Lucy was there watching her when Nashi let out a particularly large roar that headed straight towards Lucy. Kasai came in time and saved her, When Lucy looked back towards Nashi she was trembling and tears were falling from her eyes. Lucy rushed towards Nashi and after that they all went home. The next day Nashi was sleeping and Lucy was having an argument with Kasai. He was telling her that they should go back to their guild so that Natsu could teach her how to control her magic._

" _You know I can't go back, Kasai."_

" _So what do you want? You want your daughter to not have control on her magic and one day kills someone?"_

" _But what can I do? You know I can't go. If I go back there would be many questions I wouldn't be able to answer and if by chance Natsu got to know that he is Igneel and Nashi's father, he would leave Lissana for us-_

" _That is if he doesn't already have a family with her-_

" _-and I don't want that to happen."_

" _Then send them to the guild without you. You know that we can't let Nashi be like this and you know that if she continues like this her magic power will grow more and if this continues it can be hazardous for Nashi. It can even… kill her."_

" _What? What are you saying? Why didn't you tell me this before?"_

" _I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would freak out. I wanted you to think and prepare yourself before going. But I guess I would now have to change the plan."_

" _What are you going to do now?"_

" _Listen Lucy, you have to send Igneel and Nashi to the guild on their own with their fake surnames. This way you wouldn't have to confront them and no one would know that they are your children. If your guild is how you describe them, they would take care of Igneel and Nashi. You wouldn't have to worry. And as for Nashi's hair we can dye them blonde. This way they would look alike and nobody would get suspicious. Okay?"_

" _I don't know what to do anymore."_

" _Trust me Lucy, it is for Nashi."_

 _And with that she packed the things they would need, explained everything to Igneel and send them with Loke to Magnolia. He, of course, closed his gate before they reached guild._

 _~Flashback Over~_

She sometimes would think how everyone was at the guild? Are they enjoying themselves? Do they too have a family now? Do they miss her like how she misses them? Or did they forget her? No, knowing Fairy Tail they do not forget their nakama so easily. Yes she left without telling but she couldn't have done anything. The situation was not in her control. Sometimes she would remember what actually had happened.

 _~Flashback~_

 _They had recently defeated Tartaros and the whole guild was celebrating. Everyone was doing something or the other. Some were drinking, some were talking or some were talking. Well not some but specifically the males. It started with Natsu challenging Gray and then both of them competing, who can drink booze more and eventually bringing all the males into their competition. Natsu, Wendy and the other Dragon Slayers who had lost their Dragon parents were sad but sometimes you have to leave the past to carry on with your future and they know that their parents were watching over them and want them to move on. So, they would do just that. She herself too because she too had lost a mother figure in her life. She too would move on. They would be happy and go on in many other adventures for their parents with the support from their family, of course._

 _Lucy was watching them when she decided to sit with Cana which was a big fatal mistake because boy did she drink that day? By the time she was ready to go home, she was totally wasted courtesy of Cana._

 _The next morning when she woke up well she was having a huge hangover. Her head was throbbing very much. She was on her bed, naked. She doesn't remember much and thought that she somehow reached her home and because she didn't wanted to change; she just stripped and went to bed. Her head was aching too much that she didn't feel the soreness between her legs nor did she noticed the dried blood._

 _It has been four weeks since the party and she was feeling sick. Team Natsu was gone on a mission without her because of that. Natsu had pleaded her to come with them but she denied because she particularly didn't feel like it. Well that was one reason. The other reason why she didn't go with them was because of her magic. She, nowadays, feel her magic is so drained that she sometimes isn't able to call even one of the zodiacs without even fighting. She doesn't know what is happening and her spirits are very worried for her. That is until Capricorn had told her that she needs to leave the guild and train. According to him it can be that she has summoned Celestial King during her fight and it is now taking a toll on her body. So today she will go to Master's office and tell him everything. Team Natsu will come back later today so she have to do it now._

" _Master can I come in?"_

" _Yes child. What is it that you need?"_

" _Master I want to leave the guild temporarily."_

" _But why, child?"_

 _And so she explained everything to the old man. She also told him that the same thing happened with her too when Lucy was born._

" _Okay child so when would you leave?"_

" _After two weeks."_

" _OK!"_

 _Later that day Team Natsu had come home and Natsu and Happy told her all about the mission. She was always in the guild whenever she can. She didn't once have gone to Porlyusika because first she is scary and second, she believed what Capricorn has said._

 _Only one week was left when one day she entered the Guild. She had opened a creak and was just going to fully open it when she heard something. It was not what she heard was the problem but what happened after that._

" _I Love You Natsu." "I Love You Too Lissana…" And suddenly her world started to spin. A bright glow and she knew who had come. "Princess we have to go. Now." She merely nodded. Loke picked her up and ran to her apartment. There he packed all her belongings she would need. He would have called Virgo to pack but he can't summon her and seeing Lucy she was barely conscious. He had felt a sudden decrease in her magical power and forced his gate open and saw her barely managing to stand._

" _Loke we should first tell Master."_

" _No time for that Princess. We need to leave immediately. We will leave him a note. He will understand. Okay Princess! I will go to the Celestial World and leave your luggage there, come back and then we will be off." With that said he left her. Lucy tried to get up and write a note. After that Loke came back and with that they were gone._

 _They travelled and reached a forest. Lucy was much better now but still can't be left on her own. There they came across some bandits._

" _Princess, please stay behind me. I will handle those.'_

" _no Loke I will help you. Fleve De' Etoiles."_

 _They both fought but the bandits were overpowering so to fight them she summoned Taurus but by doing so they defeated the bandits but Loke had to return to return to Celestial Spirits World and Lucy fainted. Before she completely was unconscious she saw a man come towards her and lift her taking her somewhere._

 _When she opened her eyes she was met with a pair of red eyes who belonged to a boy around her age. He was the one that brought her here and saved her so when asked, she told him all her story. She started training with him and his friends but she was getting day by day exhausted. They called a doctor and got to know that she was pregnant. She suddenly remembered the day of the party and instantly knew she had done 'it' with someone and because of that she was naked in the morning. Doctor advised her to only do meditation. But the problem was who the father of the child is._

 _Seven months were gone in a flash and the day came of the baby birth. During that time Kasai, Ellie and Blaze were always with her. They supported her. They had become her pillars of strength, her friends. But she missed everyone from Fairy Tail especially a certain Dragon Slayer. She knew that he would be angry with her but would understand her and also he had Lissana now but somehow there was always an ache in her chest whenever she thought of both of them together. That was when she was on her last month that that ache was because she always loved him and that she can't see him with someone else. But she has no right after all she is carrying someone else's child. How could she expect him to love someone like her?_

 _She had already believed that by no means the child could be Natsu's. But she was proved wrong when she saw the child. He had her blonde hair yes, but otherwise he was all Natsu and his fangs told her she was right so she named him Igneel because she knew how much Natsu wanted that. His magic just made it full proof. After two years Igneel was born, she was on a job. She lived every day with a longing for the Dragon Slayer and it was the day when she left the Guild. She had decided that she can't go back even if she wanted to very much because it can endanger Natsu and Lissana's relationship. She came across a bar and decided to get a drink which ended up in her getting drunk. She was making her way home when she crossed path with the Dragon Slayer and when they saw each other all hell broke loose and they ended up in the same situation but this time Lucy waking up to see a naked Natsu. She knew that Natsu wasn't drunk so she used the memory loss spell and erased the memory of them meeting. With that she was gone. She told and accepted her mistake to her friends including her spirits. But they weren't angry instead they supported her when she again got pregnant with the same man's child. Igneel had changed her life. He had told her the joys of motherhood but with Nashi it only tripled._

 _~Flashback Over~_

She was living happily and with Nashi coming she felt complete. But after that incident she had to send her children to her real home. She was sad because her children were not with her but she was happy too because when they will come back, Nashi would have more control on her powers and they both will become strong wizards like their father. But there was an insecurity too of, what if they didn't want to come back but instead live with Fairy Tail and their father? But she pushed that in the back of her mind. She was thinking how it would have been if she and Natsu got together and become a happy family? She liked the sound of that. Our family, our joy & pride, our life, our children,

 _The magic of ours._


	8. Wait For A While

**Thank You for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

 _Previously: She was thinking how it would have been if she and Natsu got together and become a happy family? She liked the sound of that. Our family, our joy & pride, our life, our children,_

 _The magic of ours._

 **Chapter: 8 Wait For A While**

Even if Natsu sleep like a log, he has some sense of responsibility and the sense to wake up on time to train. Happy no longer lives with him because he finally got together with Carla and now they soon are going to be parents. Even Happy moved on. Well he too would have family; he's just waiting for _her_ to comeback so that he could propose her to marry him. Okay! Not the time to dwell in plans, he should wake Nashi up.

"Nashi." He called gently.

"Nashi." He called a little loudly.

"Nashi! Wake up! Ugghh…how do you wake up a child who is sleeping like a log?" Then an idea came to him. He gently lifted her up so as not to wake up Igneel and tiptoed outside where he shouted loudly

"Nashi! Let's fight!"

"Fight? Where? I wanna fight too!" Nashi said waking up instantly. Natsu took a little more liking to her.

"Finally, the Princess woke up!"

"Hey! I'm not some Princess. I'm a Dragon." She said, puffing out her chest at the last sentence.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Okay! First we will practice running; some warm-ups then I will teach you a technique. Each day same thing will happen just a little change in warm-ups. Okay?"

"Aye Sir!" Nashi saluted.

"Good! Okay! Now run!" with that they started running. They ran for about fifteen minutes took a break then started running again. After that they did some warm-ups. Nashi was very excited because Natsu said he will teach her some technique.

"Okay Nashi. Now sit down. You are a Dragon Slayer which means you have enhanced sense of sight and hearing. So close your eyes and listen to your surroundings and tell me what all you can hear." Nashi did as instructed. She closed her eyes and listened intently.

"I could hear birds chirping… little animals making noise… insects' noise…wind blowing by"

"Okay Nashi! Focus more."

"Oh! I think nii-san is awake an-

"Natsu! Where did you take my sister? You idiot show yourself! I demand answers." shouted Igneel. Nashi heard footsteps running.

"Oi! What do y-oohff!" Nashi opened her eyes and the scene made her laugh very much. Igneel had tackled Natsu on the ground and held him with the collars while shaking him asking-

"Why didn't you wake me up? How dare you take her away without my permission? I don't believe an idiot like you. What if she gets hurt? I know you are very reckless…" and so he rambled on and on and on.

~Time Skip~

Igneel was grumbling about how Natsu Didn't wake him up while Natsu was shaking saying how Igneel had made him so dizzy while Nashi was just walking in between them and waving at the people who passed by. When they entered the guild Nashi instantly started searching for her friends with a big smile. Her smile faded a little when she saw that they were still not here so she followed her brother towards his friend. Michael was sitting with his cousins on a table. As soon as he saw Igneel and Nashi he had a big grin on his face. Everyone greeted them and they sat. Nashi had already met Lara but suddenly this time she has the urge to call her to fight. But something else caught her eyes and she got very curious about it so she asked.

"Lara! Why are yours, Elreen's and Alice's eyes has same shade of color? It's not condiscense is it?"

"Nashi! It's co-incidence." Igneel corrected her. Nashi nodded with a soft 'okay' and turned her attention to Lara again. Before any of questioned one can answer Mira came.

"It's because they are cousins. Elfman is my little brother." Mira explained to Nashi. "Although we have a little sister too. Her name is Lissana Strauss. You haven't met her. She's on a mission."

 _Lissana soon-to-be-Dragneel._ Igneel thought as he knows that Lissana is the girl his biological 'father' loves. He glances towards Natsu who was sitting alone and 'thinking'. He was sure he had heard them and now he is thinking about his soon to be wife. How does he know that? Well he has seen a velvet small box and yes e knows what's usually in there. He had seen that type of box with Kasai one time when he had come to their house. His curiosity wins when he was told to give some privacy to Kasai and Lucy and saw Kasai kneeling in front of Lucy Heartifilia. Yes folks his mother was proposed by his teacher even after knowing that she has two kids with some other man he had never met.

At first Igneel was shocked and confused both because first he didn't know what that meant and second he had never seen Kasai kneel in front of anyone. He had told her that it is a gesture of defeat or respect to someone who is superior than him. Well his mother is not superior than him in fact they are friends. And what was that box he is holding out to her. Next day he told everything to Ellie and asked her what it means? Ellie told him everything but not without squealing time to time which really affected his ears because even if he doesn't have Dragon Slaying magic, he does have a Dragon's sharp senses. Later on he got to know that his mother had rejected his proposal saying that she is in love with their father and doesn't want to burden Kasai. He was happy at that time that his mother loves his father but now he truly wishes that his mother should have accepted his proposal. She would have been happy and had not cried on nights thinking that her children were asleep. He _hates_ his father. Call him anything you want but his mother and sister means the world to him and he would do anything to always make them happy. After all he is the _only_ man of their house.

 **Natsu's POV**

When I listened to Mira telling them something and heard her mentioning Lissana, I remembered _that_ day. I was very happy that day because it was the day I was going to make a confession and I did made the confession after Lissana told me she loves me. It was the day of confessions. That day Mira and Laxus told the guild that they were going to have a baby, well Mira told that. Metal head and Levy told that they are dating, Ice queen finally accepted Juvia's love and now that Jellal was bailed from all the accusations, he joined Fairy Tail with Meredy. It was the day of celebrations but my best friend was not there and so I got to my work and had gone to her apartment. I didn't find her and when instead of her I found a piece of paper that was when I realized that she was gone. I ran to find her but just as I climbed down from her window, rain started. It poured heavily that day. It washed away my tears as well as her scent. Then I remembered something. In the note it was written 'I'm leaving Master.' It had specifically Gramps name and there was a new hope inside me that maybe just maybe Gramps knows about where she is. And I was right. As soon as I reached the guild and told Gramps everything, he revealed everything. He told us how Luce's magic was fluctuating and that she needed to train. He told us that she had to go at the end of the week and that she will come back. It will take her at least a year. I was depressed that she didn't told me, angry even but I was happy that the reason for her leaving was not me and that she was going to come back. Gramps told us that we should move on with our lives so that when she would come back, she wouldn't be sad that mulled over her disappearance.

One year was passed but she still didn't come. By that time Michael was born and Mira and Laxus were going to marry, Erza and Jellal and Levy and Metal head were married, Ice prick and Juvia were still dating and Elfman and Evergreen had _finally_ confessed. Soon there were small 'mini mes' of everyone were running around. Everyone had moved on with their lives but how could I? We are partners, best friends; we were supposed to be together supporting the other with the big steps in their lives. I waited for her, waited for eight years but she didn't come.

Now eight years after, I'm the best Uncle in the guild. Everyone is getting together with their 'someone special' but everyone still misses her. I too had purchased a ring. Just my 'someone special' is left and as soon as she comes back I will propose her. I too would _finally_ move on. We have known each other for quiet sometime. We were there for each other and now I can't wait when she'll come back. We will have the best wedding and best of everything. I have to just wait for a while.

 **Natsu loves Lissana. It's written in the story's summary too. But don't worry it** _ **is**_ **a Nalu. I can kill Lissana or something. Kidding! Anyways I would like to tell you that Lissana in this story is not evil. She is very nice just like her character in the anime. Okay! Now the announcement. I won't be able to update for a long time because of my exams. I would be busy till may but as soon as I'm free I will update soon. So till next time! Please review and yes don't forget to vote for the character you want in my next love triangle story.**


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Hi Guys! First of all Sorry and Thank you. I know you all would have thought that it's another chapter so sorry for that. BUT! Don't worry. I will update the new chapter soon. Four days at maximum. My exams are going to start but I couldn't resist myself from writing another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Also I have new ideas on which I will work as soon as my exams are over. Check my profile to see their summary and tell me on which one I should start working on first. You can PM me or send a review for that matter. And also whoever is reading my current story** _ **'The Magic Of Ours'**_ **please review because they inspire me to write.**

 **PM me for anything you want to ask or send me a review.**


	10. Guide for New Generation

**Hi Guys! This is some information that I hope would help you.**

 **Name:** Igneel Heartifilia Dragneel

 **Age:** 8 yrs

 **Eye Color:** Onyx Green

 **Magic:** Demon Slayer

 **Name:** Michael Strauss Dreyar

 **Age:** 8 yrs

 **Eye Color:** Grey

 **Magic:** Dragon Slayer

 **Name:** Simon Scarlet Fernandez

 **Age:** 7 yrs

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Magic:** Re-equip

 **Name:** Gale Mcgarden Redfox

 **Age:** 7yrs

 **Eye Color:** Red

 **Magic:** Dragon Slayer

 **Name:** Aimi Mcgarden Redfox

 **Age:** 7 yrs

 **Eye Color:** Red

 **Magic:** Dragon Slayer

 **Name:** Lara Strauss Dreyar

 **Age:** 7 yrs

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Name:** Elreen Strauss

 **Age:** 7 yrs

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Magic:** Take Over

 **Name:** Ultear Lockser Fullbuster

 **Age:** 6 yrs

 **Eye Color:** Dark Blue

 **Magic:**

 **Name:** Damien Clive (After Gildarts 'asked' his daughter to have her son's surname Clive and when Bacchus complained, he 'explained' him that it's the right choice.)

 **Age:** 6 yrs

 **Eye Color:** purple

 **Magic:** Palm Magic

 **Name:** Frederick Justine (adopted by Freed Justine)

 **Age:** 6 yrs

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Magic:** Rune & Script Magic

 **Name:** Elreen Strauss

 **Age:** 6 yrs

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Magic:** Take Over

 **Name:** Nashi Heartifilia Dragneel

 **Age:** 6 yrs

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Magic:** Dragon Slayer

 **Name:** Alice Strauss

 **Age:** 6 yrs

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Magic:** Take Over

 **I'm really sorry! I know I promised a new chapter but it accidentally got deleted and now I would have to write it again. And it was a very long chapter at that. Well from my point of view so you get it, right? Anyways I hope this information will help you guys. And those who didn't understand my implications from 'asked' it means begged and for 'explained' it means explained in a man's way or simply beaten to a pulp. And for a side note, Gale and Aimi are twins with Gale being the elder brother.**

 **Please Review!**


	11. A New Friend

**Hello Guys! First of all I'm really sorry. I know have promised to update fast but this chapter accidentally got deleted and then there were my exams. I also want to thank all the people who had reviewed, followed and favorite my story. I also especially want to thank my one special reviewer. Well all are special.**

 **Namaste ji! Thank you for wishing me luck. I also felt very happy ki ek aur Indian iss site pe hai.**

 **And for my other reviewer. I don't know how many of you wanted the new generation to have different magic but there are reasons that the children have same magic as their parents.**

 **The first reason is:**

 **I wanted Igneel and Nashi to somehow join the guild without Lucy in the picture because if Lucy would have come then my whole would have gone down the drain. The second option would have been to get her kidnapped and the children coming to Fairy Tail for help but then the moments between father and children would have been less. So the only option was to make one of them have the same magic as Natsu but if one child become dragon slayer then shouldn't the other dragon slayers' children too.**

 **The second reason is well because this author of yours is not highly imaginative and to create 12 different types of magic is not really something I can do. So yeah these are the only reasons. I hope I satisfied your disappointment to certain extent. So here is the next chapter.**

 _Previously: I too would finally move on. We have known each other for quiet sometime. We were there for each other and now I can't wait when she'll come back. We will have the best wedding and best of everything. I have to just wait for a while._

 **Chapter: 9 A new Friend**

It had been two weeks since Igneel and Nashi joined the guild but it feels like they have been there for their whole life. Without them the guild doesn't seem complete. It had certainly gotten very loud now. There is a whole lot of new picture of the guild.

There would always be a fight between Nashi and Ul on silliest things in which Aimi gladly takes part later on. And to the surprise, Elreen too takes part in some of them. The fight will eventually be settled down after Simon take the initiative of banging Nashi and Ul's head together which would straight away led to all of them on their seats. Simon goes with his mom for a practice match and on his return will have his favorite treat with Nashi sitting together and eating her own share. Ul and Aimi still have their previous routine with the addition of fighting with Nashi. They really didn't fight that much but after Nashi came they actually fight especially Ul for whom it had become her instincts to fight Nashi when she sees her. As for Gale, he would be either reading a book or telling Nashi a new story he would have read. Nashi really liked stories so much that one day, even when Ul teased her, she didn't said anything because she was too busy reading the book Gale had given her. She had one time challenged Lara into a fight because apparently she was getting bored as both Ul and Aimi were not there to fight and she had learnt a new technique. Well, the outcome of the fight wasn't that good and from that day Lara too was added on her list of people she would one day beat down with Simon already there.

She had also a found a dragon egg or so she likes to say to Happy and Carla's egg. Yes, Carla had _finally_ accepted Happy's fish and now they are having their first baby exceed. She daily goes to see the egg in the small cottage that Natsu and Happy made especially for Happy, Carla and their soon to be born children. She believes that it is a dragon's egg because of its tattoo even though she was told many times that it's an exceed's egg. It amuses the adults especially Natsu since he could see how _he_ reacted when he had found Happy's egg.

Igneel and Michael sometimes would be sitting together, if not, then they would be in backyard of the guild having a practice match under Erza's surveillance. Everyone in the guild always loved to see Igneel's verbal fighting because no matter how old and smart you are he will always have the best and the smartest comeback. Especially when he would bicker with Natsu or scold him. Till date they had thought that only Master, Erza and their nakama, the guild's Celestial mage could scold him but they were wrong. Igneel became the fourth person added on the list.

Everyone could see that Natsu was changing. He had changed after Lucy didn't come back one year later. He waited patiently for her for one year but after that he grew restless. Whenever someone would open the guild doors, he would perk up and check if Lucy had come back. Slowly he changed. He was no longer loud, obnoxious and cheerful. He faked everything even his smiles. He became mature. But now that Igneel and Nashi had started living with him, they could see that he is reverting back to his former self. He would pick up fights with Gray not because to show others that he is okay but to actually fight. Sometimes he would fight to show Nashi that how strong her mentor is. They both would fight their respective rivals and then run away from their own demon Erza/Simon. Those who knew Natsu from childhood could see the child Natsu in Nashi.

Then there is Igneel. At first they would always laugh at how Natsu and Igneel would bicker but later they became amused at how Natsu would _intentionally_ find a way to bicker with Igneel. They would always banter. Everyone didn't know about Igneel but Natsu really had taken a liking to the boy even though they had never saw Igneel talk to Natsu normally. It can be their imagination but they think that Igneel might not like the Fire Dragon Slayer as much as his sister does.

So with all this information here we come to next eventful day in our favorite guild.

"I'm getting booooored~" said Nashi.

"You can always read a book."-Gale

"But I don't wanna."

"We can always fight."-Ul

"Yeah and get beaten by that scarlet monster."-Aimi

"Did you say something?" questioned Simon.

"No. Not-

"Idea!"-Nashi

"What?"-Gale

"We can go visit the Dragon's egg. It would be fun."

"Well since we don't have anything to do we can go."-Aimi.

"Count me in."-Ul

"Gale and Simon, do you wanna come?"

"Ummm, no we a-

"What are you saying? Of course they are coming with us." With that said Nashi grabbed both of their hands and dragged them with her.

"Happy! Happy! Carla! Is anyone here?

"Nashiiiii~" Happy cried and bumped onto Nashi.

"Hey Happy! Where is the dragon's egg? I wanna see it."

"I was going to take the egg to the small hut where Natsu would usually take me when I was still inside my egg. You can join us."

"Yeah! I'm fired up."

~At The Guild~

"Have you seen Nashi?" Igneel asked Alice.

"No Igneel. I didn't saw her. In fact now that I notice Simon, Gale, Aimi and Ul too aren't here. And knowing them they would be together so do-

Suddenly the guild doors slammed open and there appeared three figures.

"Hello everyone! We are back!"

"Asuka!" Bisca cried as she and Alzack ran over to Asuka.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Asuka said as she hugged both her parents.

"Hey Romeo. How was the mission?" asked Natsu as he approached the wofigures that were behind Asuka.

"Natsu-nii! It was great! Asuka is a very good shooter. She handled it on her own. We just supported her from the back. Right Wens?"

"Yeah! She did a great job."

"My Asuka is getting bigger day by day." said Alzack as he again hugged his daughter.

"Dad!" Asuka just giggled.

"Who are they?" asked Igneel as he was watching the reunion of the family.

"Oh! They are Romeo nii, Wendy nee and Asuka nee. Romeo nii is a fire mage. He can create any type of fire. Wendy nee is a sky dragon slayer. And as for Asuka nee, she is a gun mage. She is a very sharp shooter. She's also the first born of Fairy Tail's new generation. You haven't met them because they were gone on a mission. You should meet them. Come." Said Alice as she dragged Igneel to where the three were.

"Asuka nee! Wendy nee! Romeo nii!"

"Alice! How are you?"

"I'm good Wendy nee. I want you to meet Igneel."

"Hello! My name is Igneel Ashley. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Ig-

"Oh! So the mustard sauce decided to show up."

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you, Pinky."

"What do you say?"

"What you heard."

"You do know that if I tell Nashi that you called my _salmon_ hair _pink_ , she will get angry."

"Oh see! This _idiot_ thinks that _my_ sister believes him more than me. You really are stupid. I don't want to get caught with your stupidity bacteria so I will take my leave. Bye!"

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To my table, of course."

"And you thought that I will let you get away with it."

"Are you going to stop me? Think again. Your bones are already cracking old man." With that Igneel stuck his tongue out at Natsu and ran away with Natsu hot on his heels. Everyone in the guild was watching them. Some were laughing; some were watching it amusedly while some have shocked faces namely Wendy and Romeo.

"What just happened?" asked Romeo to no one in particular.

"It has become a daily thing so don't worry." answered Mira as she came from behind the bar.

"Daily thing?" asked Romeo.

"Yeah! Since Igneel and Nashi came the guild has gotten extra loud. Very much has changed since their arrival especially Natsu. He smiles, laugh and even tease sometimes. And all the credit goes to Igneel and Nashi since they are living with him."

"Why?" asked Asuka.

"Because Nashi is a Fire Dragon Slayer and she can't control her magic so Uncle Natsu is training her." explained Alice. This earned her three shocked faces.

"A fire dragon slayer! But how?" asked a shocked Wendy.

"No one knows how. Their mother is a fire mage whereas Igneel and Nashi are Fire Demon/Dragon Slayer." Mira told them. The three were still confused but didn't question.

"So we have met Igneel but where is Nashi?" asked Romeo.

"She's not here. I thing she has gone somewhere with Simon, Gale, Aimi and Ul." answered Alice.

"She's not here?" asked Natsu who was slightly breathless. Apparently he wasn't able to capture Igneel.

"Yeah! Didn't you notice?" asked Alice.

"No, Okay! I will go find them." With that Natsu went to the place where he was sure Nashi would be.

~With Nashi and the others~

"So this is the hut where Natsu used to take you?" asked Simon. At this Happy nodded his head. Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized something.

"I forgot to bring the fish. Nashi please can you and the others take care of the egg while I come back with fish?"

"Of course Happy!" said Nashi with a grin.

"Thank you. I will come by fast." With that Happy flew away to his house. Nashi moved closer to the egg and touched it when suddenly Gale said something.

"Hey Nashi look the sun is setting." Nashi went out from the hut and towards others. The scene was beautiful. She was standing in the middle with Gale on her left and Simon on her right. Ul standing next to Gale with Aimi standing next to Simon. The sun casted a glow on all of them as they were enjoying the scene. Suddenly Nashi heard some noise coming from towards the hut. She crept a little closer as they were a little far away from the hut with others following behind.

"It's a very big egg, boss!" voice 1.

"Yeah! It would certainly have a very different creature as it has tattoos on the egg." voice 2.

"If what you are saying is correct then it means it's very valuable." voice 3.

"But what would we do about it boss?" voice 2.

"Idiot! Of course we will steal it. We're the truly evil… Jiggle Butt Gang 2!" voice 3.

"Hey Nashi! Did you heard that too?" asked Gale.

"What are you saying Gale?"-Simon.

"There is someone in the hut. And they are not friendly." answered Aimi with a serious face.

"Try to be as quiet as you can. We might have to fight them to save the dragon's egg." said Nashi also having a serious face. The team then stealthily walked towards the hut. There they saw three men in black tight suits. Then they saw them speaking something.

"We will show everyone that we are truly evil. Our predecessors, the members of Jiggle Butt Gang 1, were true evils and now it's our duty to carry on with the legacy." said a man who was very thin.

"Boss!" two people shouted in unison with tears comically coming out of their eyes.

"Okay! Lackey A pick-up the egg." The person said who supposedly was their boss.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Simon as everyone was standing with him.

"Who are you?" said the boss.

"Who are _you_?" asked Nashi as she pointed towards them.

"We're the truly evil…notorious robbers, the Jiggle Butt Gang2!" finished the boss with all three of them in their pose of showing their butt.

"We don't care who you are but you can't take the egg away!" Nashi exclaimed.

"Just now you yourself asked for the introductions stupid." pointed out Ul.

"What do you say?" asked Nashi as she turned her head towards Ul.

"What you heard, moron."

"That's it. Fight me!"

"My pleasure."

"Stop it you two!" shouted Simon.

"A-aye sir!" exclaimed the two while saluting.

"Get out of our way kids." said the boss.

"No! You get out of our way or else..." Aimi said as she transformed her hand into an iron pole. Others followed her lead. Ul had her hands in front, Gale was prepared his roar attack, Simon had called at least 30 swords and Nashi had her hands ablaze.

"We are not afraid of you even if you are wizards." said the boss. His other two companions nodded.

"We are true evil." shouted the thin one, Lackey A.

"All right Lackeys, assemble." said the boss. The other two came and stand in such a way that they made a triangle.

"Build up power." commanded the boss. All three of them started to jiggle their butts.

"What are they doing?" Aimi muttered as she saw them with disbelief with her eyes twitching.

"Listen up! It's better that you all go before we launch our attack."

"Like we would listen to you!" shouted Ul.

"Time to make your choice. You gonna get out of our way or not?!"

"Nope."

"Not."

"Nuh-uh."

"Well!"- Lackey A

"Well!" said Lackey B as they started to come closer and started jiggling their butts vigorously.

"Well, Well, Well, Well…" said the boss. All of them stopped jiggling their butts.

"We're all charged up! Let's go, Secret Jiggle Butt Art!"

"Gas-butt…"

"Triple Ecstasy!" exclaimed the boss and all three launched a very smelly gas or for them, their attack. It made all the children to fly. Although they didn't have time to celebrate their victory as Nashi unconsciously launched her flaming fist attack and from there on it was like a domino effect. With Nashi's attack they staggered a bit backwards but slipped on ice courtesy of Ul. They slide down the ground when they all were hit by a pole because of Aimi as she was flailing around because of the smell 'harmful' for her nose. They flew backwards and landed on their stomach until some of Simon's swords stuck their butts. They immediately stand up and screamed but then flew up very high into the sky, never to be seen again, courtesy of Gale.

"Ahhh…my nose!"

"You are not the only one!"

"Shut up you two!"

When they were able to see after running and flailing very much they noticed that now they are alone with the egg, no gang.

"Are they gone?" asked Gale

"I think so." Simon said.

"So…did we win?" asked Ul

"What do you expect from Fairy Tail?" Aimi boasted.

"Eww…"-Nashi.

"What?" Aimi asked with a bewildered expression.

"My clothes. They smell awful!"

"Yeah! Mine's too!"-Ul.

"Same here."-Simon.

"Oh no! Mom will be very angry." Simon said.

"You are worrying about that! If we go like this to the guild you know what Aunt Mira will do?" said Aimi.

"Oh No! Others excluding Nashi and Aimi shouted in unison. They all had thee scared expression excluding Nashi who was oblivious yo everything.

"Why are you all so scared? Aunt Mira isn't that bad!"

"Yeah! Aunt Mira isn't bad. But Aunt _Demon_ Mira is straight away scary."Aimi said with a very serious face.

"After she is done bathing you, there will be no pale skin, only red skin." said Ul as she joined Aimi in making a very serious face.

"Bones are cracked…"-Aimi.

"Body will be sore…"-Ul.

"And the way she will scrub you to fully, cleanly wash you…we don't know how Michael and Lara had kept up with her." Said Gale.

"I don't know what's the big deal!" said Nashi.

"I mean if you don't want her to bathe you then don't. We can always use the hose at the backyard of the guild to clean us up."

"Is it real?" asked Ul.

"What?"-Nashi

"Is the world ending?"-Aimi.

"Huh?"

"Because just now this idiot has said something very smart." Ul said.

"Hey!"

"Nashi is correct! We wou…"-Simon.

"Nashi! I'm back." shouted Happy as he flew towards the children.

"Happy!"

"What do you think you are doing? If you get close to him, he will smell it and then he will know something happened." said Aimi as she holds Nashi back.

"What happ…"

"Happy you came! We were waiting for you. Now you have come back we will go. Bye!" said Gale with an uneasy expression as he grabbed Nashi and Simon's hand and started walking.

"Yeah Bye!" said Simon as others waved goodbye to Happy.

"Uh bye?" Happy said which came out more as a question while waving.

~Time Skip~

"Finally! We made it to the backyard." exclaimed Aimi with others behind her.

"Okay! Now where is the hose?" asked Gale as turned his head here and there in search of it.

"Here!" Nashi said as she picked it up. Simon had opened the tap and now the water was coming out of it. Nashi turned it towards Ul and Aimi as they were standing next to each other.

"Nashi! Stop it!" exclaimed Ul as she wasn't able to see anything with water coming straight to her face.

"Put the damn thing down!"-Aimi.

"Where did you learned to curse Aimi?" shouted Gale a little angry.

"Uh Daddy?" said Aimi but it came out more as a question.

"It's not right to curse Aimi. What does Mama has taught us?"

"Yeah, yeah _Nii-san_." Said Aimi in a very dismissive manner.

"What! You are the elder twin?" asked Nashi as she pointed towards Aimi.

"Yeah! I'm the elder twin." Said Gale like it was something he had explained many times.

"Oh…" Nashi made a face of understanding but suddenly someone took away the hose from her and sprayed water on her.

"Ul…!" Nashi shouted as she ran away from Ul who had the hose on herhand and was currently chasing Nashi. Nashi ran and didn't see where she was going and bumped onto Gale and Simon both of whom were standing together. The crash made the three fall to the ground. Ul and Aimi wre laughing manically as the former had the hose and was now approaching the three on the ground. Suddenly Gale stood up and took away the hose and started spraying it on the others. All the children started laughing and playing.

~Time Skip~

All the five children entered the guild, thoroughly wet. After some interrogation from their mothers, or in Nashi's case older brother, for which they lied that they were playing with water, which was actually half-truth but nonetheless truth, they were all sitting on a bench when someone entered through the guild doors. It was Carla and she was very much panicked.

"Happy! Happy! Where are you?" she shouted with tears about ready to flow from her eyes.

"Carla, Happy is not here but why are you so panicked? What happened?" asked Wendy as she went to Carla. She, Romeo and Asuka had already met Nashi and like everyone instantly liked the girl.

"My egg! It's not there." Carla said with few tears streaming down her face.

"We have taken it to the hut w-" Nashi was saying as she walked towards them with her other four 'friends' beside her when she was interrupted by Carla.

"Why did you have to take the egg to the hut?" shouted Carla angrily. Nashi was going to say something when Carla shouted at her again.

"The moment you saw my egg you were always around it insisting it is a dragon's egg. I didn't say anything but now you lost my e-"

"Carla!" Happy shouted as he entered the guild.

"Nashi hasn't done anything I was the one who took them and our egg to the hut. In fact she and the others took care of it when I was gone."

"And they saved the egg from being stolen too." Natsu said as he entered the guild with the egg in his hands. He put the egg down as Nashi ran up to him.

"I-I-I'm sorry Nashi!" Carla cried as she hugged her egg.

"It's okay Carla." said Nashi while Igneel came up to his sister.

"Yeah! It's alright. If we would have been lost then our mother would have panicked and would have blamed the others like you too." said Igneel as if reminiscing something.

"Hey! It's cracking!" shouted Aimi as she noticed the egg hatching. Soon the egg hatched completely and out came an exceed with most of it white while it's paws and tip of the tail was blue.

"Aye!" it said.

"It's not a dragon!" Nashi said as she pointed towards the feline.

"Aye!" it said again. Carla and Happy held the small feline. It was a girl.

"Nashi, as you and the others saved my baby; I want you to name her. We both would like it." Carla said. Nashi noticed that how everyone was smiling which contrasted the mood moments ago. So she came with a perfect nae for this feline and shouted,

"Joy! I will name her joy because she brought joy to everyone." Several members who had witnessed the very alike scene years ago were shocked.

"Yeah! This is the same name I too was thinking. And she, just like Happy said 'Aye' so they both should have very alike names." said Igneel. The members who knew the true identity of the kids were thinking one same thing _'They are very much like their parents. Nashi like Natsu is always about emotions while Igneel like Lucy is the logic one.'_ Seeing this all unfold Natsu fell more in love with these kids and was starting to think what will happen when they would leave. Maybe he could convince their mother to join the guild as well. After all she's a mage too.

 **The lengthiest chapter I have written. I hope you guys like it. I have already thought of the ending but for the filler chapters I want you to give me some ideas. Take a look at my upcoming stories and tell me which one should I start on first.**

 **Her story**

She rejected the one who loved her and was rejected by the one whom she loved. Fate cannot be more cruel...or so she thought. Now it's up to her and her choice that will change their lives for forever. But the question is will she make the right choice.

 **And so the story goes on...**

It is a story of three people, a girl who has a dark past and two boys with a life changing secret. What happens when their lives intertwines? Will it become something disastrous or will it turn into something new?

 **Blood red love**

She never wanted a magical love story. And she certainly didn't wanted to get dragged in the world of these mysterious people so how did she became a part of this world? Simple. She fell in love with one of them. But is that the only reason or is there something more to it than it seems?

 **I'm in love with my wife**

Natsu Dragneel, son of the famous businessman Late Igneel Dragneel, is a type of guy who gets whatever he wants and his father's money is not an exception. He would have to marry the daughter of his father's friend. Nothing big. He can do that after all its technically his father's last wish. The problem is that he is not a good boy rather a badass playboy.

 **The heir**

Heartifilias & Dragneels are sworn enemies from ages. An incident and the loss from both sides made things more serious to the point that they were now at each other's throats. The only hope now is a boy with his father's dream in his eyes. But can he really change something when his real identity is lost to the world? Can he really carry the burden of the not only the rivalry but the bitter truth, a truth about himself that even he didn't knew because a mother lied? And can a mother carry the burden of the lie that she said to the whole world to protect her child?

 **So please vote and tell me which one should I start first. Oh! And the next update would be specifically on 17** **th** **April with a new story:**

 **From Heart to Heart**

 **Thank You!**


	12. Fairy Law

**Hey Guys! As I promised here is the new chap. Today is just AWESOME because my last exam was today which means that now I'm FREE! And today is also special because it's my BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!~**

 **I also have posted a new story. It's mainly Nalu and Zervis with other pairings too. So, here we go.**

 _Previously: Seeing this all unfold Natsu fell more in love with these kids and was starting to think what will happen when they would leave. Maybe he could convince their mother to join the guild as well. After all she's a mage too._

 **Chapter: 10 Fairy Law**

It was another usual day at Fairy Tail. Everyone was either chatting, smiling laughing, dancing or in children's case playing and for Nashi and Ultear it was the same-Fighting.

"You ice-cube. You dared to say I'm stupid?"

"I didn't dared! I said! On. Your. Face. STUPID!"

"THAT'S IT! You asked for it ice-breath." and with that Nashi punched Ul on the face.

"You punched me? How dare you flame-brain."

"Oh you wanna fight! Bring it on! I'm all fired up!"

And so both started their 'usual' day or that's what they call it.

"My my! They sure are like Natsu and Gray." said Mira while cleaning some glass talking to Levy.

"Talk about young Natsu and Gray." Levy sighed.

On railing of second floor one figure sat, seeing all the 'usual' happenings around the guild.

Makarov's POV

Children sure grow up fast. It was just yesterday that younger Natsu and Gray were fighting. And now look! Their daughters had taken their places. Ah! The new generation of Fairy Tail.

 _COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!_

Ah! I'm really getting old. Soon I would have to step down from the guild master's position. I would have if- oh never mind. I know that my children are more than capable of taking care of the guild and also the guild master is already chosen though the time is not correct. Hmmm. I know that the old generation is capable very capable but what about the new generation? Well let's see. There is Michael, Lara, Simon, Gale, Igneel cause I know for sure that Lucy belongs to this guild and she will come back. The fate was sealed the moment Igneel and Nashi entered through those doors, it's just the matter of time. Okay, so back to discussion. Michael and Igneel are the eldest among this generation after Asuka of course. But I know her. She is the eldest and responsible but is still childish. Nastu has really rubbed off on her. So back to Michael and Igneel. They both are pretty mature for their age and are very responsible. While Igneel have Lucy's brain, Michael is sometimes very sweet like Mira.

Simon is also competitor as he is very much like Erza, having very good leadership qualities. Then there is Gale. He has Levy's brain and is really smart. Lara is a little bratty. She is just like Laxus and teenage Mirajane but from what I can see Fredrick has already become her follower. Ultear and Aimi are a straight no no. They would fight more than to take responsibility although Ul is sometimes become quiet but still.

Alice is sweet like Mirajane while Elreen wouldn't be that interested. Fredrick as I said earlier has already became Lara's devotee so no and for Damien he is not that much of a socializing person. So yeah that's all nobody's le-oh wait. I forgot about Nashi but seeing how she 'welcomed' Natsu on her first day here and the fight she always have with someone or the other, she too is a big n-

"Hey! We should make a team."-Nashi

"No! 'm won't ever be on the same team as you." said Ul while pointing towards Nashi.

"Same."-Aimi.

"It can't be that bad."-Gale.

"Yeah! Gale is right. We _are_ best friends."

"Who said that I'm your best friend?" said Aimi but a glare from Simon made her turn away her face and huff.

"So it's settled then! We now are the Team Nashi!" exclaimed Nashi jumping happily with a wide grin.

"Wait! Why your name? It should be Team Ultear!" said Ultear.

"Oh no! Not so fast Ice-girl. It should be Team Aimi!" said Aimi with a puff of her chest.

"But! It should be mine's. I was the one who suggested! Right Joy?" said Nashi asking her white haired friend, sitting on her head who nodded her head in response. I wonder where she came from.

"Gale and even Simon agree with me! Right Simon! Gale!" Nashi exclaimed showing her puppy dog eyes from whom even Igneel can't win who was with her, her whole life.

"Okay. It's Team Nashi." mumbled Gale a little shyly, averting his eyes from Nashi.

"Y-Yes! N-Nashi is c-corre-rect." said Simon stuttering with a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

Did Nashi just got two followers? Did Gale agreed without so much as applying his logics and gave a rather logical name? And was Simon might be blushing? I thought she was like Natsu in brain department. But no! She knows the wonder her 'puppy dog eyes' can do and even chose the correct targets. She really is full of wonders. With that thought I went to office but didn't notice a pair of eyes watching me.

~Time Skip~

"That's it! I challenge you to a fight." A voice said which was of none other than Igneel. This attracted the attention of almost everyone in the guild because it's an unusual sight to see the usually calm and collected boy to suddenly become this challenging. And who this challenger might be?

"Are you sure? Because I could always win from you." said Lara, the reason to the change in demeanor of the Fire demon slayer.

"Then let's go to the backyard." With that the children went towards their destination. This made all the adults to start whispering among each other. Probably placing the bets on who would win. Everyone went outside to see the fight but one person remained. A child to be more specific who was eyeing the second floor where the guild master's office is. It is unusual for this child to remain inside and not watch the fight or participate in the fight. And the reason is very simple. Because her name is Nashi Ashley. So instead of going outside and challenging both the parties, which is expected, she went to the second floor towards Master's Office.

"Hey, where is Nashi?" asked Gale.

"Now that you mention it, I too didn't saw her." said Simon.

"Oh quiet worrying you two! Its Nashi we are talking about." said Aimi.

"Yeah! Knowing her she would be getting ready to challenge them both." Ultear said.

"Bet pool is ready!" someone shouted and they all watched as a brunette made her way towards all the members of the guild.

"Mom!" someone yelled and they all turned their attention towards the small black-haired boy who has his eyes wide open. They all saw as the brunette suddenly got a very delighted expression on her face, ran up to the boy and hugged him. The boy was acting like he doesn't want to be embraced but if you look more closely he was happy.

"Aww! My little sweetie, I missed you so much!" The woman said while also kissed the boy on the cheek.

"Ew! Mom!" The boy yelled. The woman only chuckled. Then she leave the boy and went up to the two soon-going-to-start-a fight kids.

"I see…a new addition to the family. Hello Kid! I'm Cana Broh. You have already met my kid, Damien, right?" Cana said to Igneel. Igneel just nodded. Then he looked like he remembered something.

"Hello! My name is Igneel Ashley. I'm eight years old and a Demon slayer." Igneel introduced himself. Cana nodded while smiling.

"40,000 jewels for Igneel!" Cana yelled while grinning. There was an uproar and soon all the adults started betting.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" said Makarov when he heard a knock on his door. He was surprised because according to him everyone was outside. He was even more surprised when he saw who it was.

"What can I do for you, dear? He asked softly to the little Fire Dragon Slayer. She just shrugged.

"I just wanted to come here." This got him suspicious because Nashi coming here just for the sake of it while a fight going on outside. It was proved on more than one occasion that she is very much like her father so for her to come here and calmly sit down made him very curious.

"So…umm how are you, gramps?" she asked awkwardly confirming his suspicion that she did indeed came here for something specific.

"I'm good. How are you?" He asked.

"Oh! I? I'm good…good." She answered. Then there was a silence in the room and Nashi started fidgeting on her spot. Makarov noticed this but remained quiet. After a while he sighed and started speaking.

"Child…tell me why you came here. I know you have something in your mind. I know everyone in this guild so tell did something happen?" He asked. Nashi nodded.

"You are right gramps. I wanted to ask you something. What is Fairy Law? I heard Michael-nii talking about it to nii-chan, how you are going to teach it to him, how it's really very amazing. I wanted to know about it." She told him truthfully. His child is asking for something. Who is he to say no?

"Okay Nashi. Listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you. Fairy Law is one of the three great Fairy Magics and is one of the rare legendary spells. It will inflict damage on whom you consider an enemy and will protect your friends and family. I... have once used it to protect my children. It is directly connected to your heart. The strong your bonds are with others, the more your need to protect everyone and the stronger this spell will become. This spell needs practice and can be used on only one person." Makarov explained.

"So…if I want to protect someone desperately it will become stronger?" Nashi asked with a curious look on her face.

"Yes Nashi but it is only a spell. It all depends on your heart and your magic. Magic is something that can either protect or destroy. Its heart that will decide which one of the two would happen. Now tell me why do you wanted to know about it?" Makarov asked raising a brow.

"Just curious." Nashi shrugged.

"Okay gramps! I'll be going now. I too wanna see the match!" Nashi grinned and bolted out of the room.

"You do realize that she was hiding something, right?" asked a feminine voice.

"Yes first. I know very well. But everything in this world has a cause and effect relationship. We could just wait and see."

"I will definitely win this fight!" Lara boasted.

"And you will definitely be defeated." Igneel said confident laced on his features.

"Begin!" Gajeel shouted. Good thing Laxus and Mira are not here otherwise the fight would have ended without even starting. Not like I want to watch a fight it's just that it's a part of them growing to become a powerful mage. Gajeel thought.

Lara charged at him with a fist while Igneel was a little distracted searching for his sister.

"Don't go distracted in the middle of a fight!" Lara said as she was about to punch the boy on the face but Igneel dodged the punch at last minute by stepping aside and then sticking out his leg which made Lara trip.

"Don't start talking in the middle of a fight." Igneel said while smiling down at Lara who was on the ground.

"Why you!" she got up and again charged at Igneel but he simply caught her fist in his hand then with both hands lifted her up and threw her behind him. This made Lara very angry. She gets up and closes her eyes. Some sort of globe starts to appear in between her hands.

"Soul Extinctor!" she yells and a beam shoots out of her hand.

"Fire Stream!" Igneel yells. Fire spews out of his mouth and he meets her attack with his own. Their attacks meet mid-way and explode.

"Wow! What did she do?" Michael hears someone asking from besides him. He looks over and sees that it was Nashi. He doesn't how she came here but didn't think more about it. She has asked him something, he should answer her.

"It's a part of her magic Take Over. She got it from our mother. In this magic, she takes over the power and appearances of a creature or in her case a demon. But she is young so she hasn't learnt how to take over but she can use its power." Michael explains and Nashi nods in understanding.

"But if she takes on the appearance too then she would get more powerful." Michael added. They watch as both the competitors have gotten serious but Lara still can't seem to land an attack on Igneel meanwhile Igneel is competing pretty well.

"Hey, who have you thought would win?" Michael couldn't help but ask. He knows that she would choose her brother of course.

"Obviously nii-chan. He has already won the fight before it even started." Nashi said all the while watching as the fight was going on. Michael was a bit confused but didn't ask, turned his head and watched the fight.

"Fire Demon's blazing fist!" Igneel yells and punches Lara with his fist aflame which results in him winning the match as Lara finds it a little difficult to get up.

"And with this the fight ends with Igneel Ashley as the winner." Gray yells and lifts the boy up who has a wide grin on his face. The grin looked very familiar but they dismissed it although they have some suspicions that it matches with a certain dragon slayer. But then they totally forgot about it when Cana yelled-

"Now pay up all of you!" she said as only she was the one who had betted on Igneel while others were either in favor of Lara or betted for the draw. Everyone then walked inside the guild. Some who were quite a firm believer of Lara were sulking while the happiest one, even happy then Igneel was Cana.

Master Makarov was sitting on a counter waiting for everyone to come and tell him who won. He has seen Lara and knows that she has never lose and once she even come quiet close to win against Michael but then it ended on a draw. He was going to ask someone when he saw Lara come in. Her clothes were a bit dirty and the way she looked told Master what he wanted to know. She lost. She was walking while seething in anger when she stopped, turned around and pointed at Igneel who was with his best friend and his little sister.

"You! Don't you think that it has finished. I promise you that one day I will win and would make you kneel in front of me!" she spat with barely contained anger. Igneel just smirked, grabbed her hand whose finger was pointed towards him and said-

"You! Don't you dare to get defeated by anyone other than me. And for the kneeling part, I would like to see that day come around." With that Igneel released her hand and walked away. His little promise made her angrier and she stomped away to her regular table and sat on it while huffing. Fredrick was immediately by her side all the while glaring a little at Igneel who was oblivious to it. Makarov watched all of this unfold. This small display has got everyone's attention. Everyone knows how Lara is. She is just like Laxus and teenage Mira, her name perfect for her as Lara is the combination of the first two letters of Laxus' name and last two letters of Mira's name, and doesn't take defeat easily. Oh well. They would have to see what happens in the future that is I the certain Demon Slayer doesn't leave. His statement told them that he clearly forgot that he is here temporarily.

Just then the guild doors opened and there stood Fairy Tail's youngest couple, Wendy and Romeo. They were holding hands. Nothing uncommon. Romeo has on a very wide grin while Wendy was blushing. Now that's uncommon. Wendy and Romeo would usually have a smile on face. They both entered and stood in front of the doors. Then Romeo opened his mouth and said

"She said yes." Now Wendy's face was matching Erza's hair. She squeaked and ran aside to a table. Everything was silent when suddenly everyone erupted into cheers. They all were waiting to hear this news of their youngest couple getting married and now it's time for Fairy Tail style par-

 _SLAM!_

Guild doors were slammed open, which crashed with Romeo and send him flying somewhere, and there stood a figure.

"Master! I'm ready."

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW. Oh and the voting for my other stories-**

 **And so the story goes on (StingXLucyXNatsu) - 3**

 **Her Story (Rogue/JellalXLucyXNatsu) -2**

 **I'm in love with my wife (NatsuXLucy) -1**

 **The Heir (NatsuXLucy and ZerefXMavis) -3**

 **If you want** _ **your**_ **story to be posted first then VOTE. You can either REVIEW or send me a PM.**


	13. The Promise

**Hi Guys! I know it's been long time since I last updated and to cover that mistake here is a** _ **very**_ **long chapter I brought for you! And for your kind information the story's going to be over soon and I will start another project. Soooo VOTE for your favorite story. Summary is in my Profile!**

 **Enjoy!~**

 _Previously: SLAM!_

 _Guild doors were slammed open and there stood a figure._

" _Master! I'm ready."_

 **Chapter: 11 The Promise**

Gildarts Clive, the strongest mage of Fairy Tail was back and finally for good this time. He was made the fifth master of the guild but he wasn't ready so he appointed Makarov to become guild master, _again._ Somewhere along the way, he realized that it was time for him to get back with his family, his guild and his beloved daughter and adorable grandson. When he entered the guild and told master that he was ready, he was all serious. Everyone was shocked to see him. The first one to overcome the shocked state was his grandson, Damien _Clive_. When he had run towards him, he forgot all the seriousness and instantly became the child Gildarts he is with his daughter.

 _Flashback~_

" _Master! I'm ready!" he said as he entered the guild. All he got was silence and shocked faces. Then he heard it. His cute grandson calling him out._

" _Grandpa!" his grandson launched himself on him and he caught him and hugged him. That seemed to drive them all out of their stupor and instantly everyone cheered._

" _Hey Damien! How are you my boy?" Gildarts asked as he put down the boy in his arms. Damien had given him very much without even knowing. He still regrets a little that he was not there for Cana when she needed him and that was more the reason he came back, to be there for his grandson even though he might not need him as he has his father by his side._

" _I'm good!" Damien said._

 _Suddenly all the children surrounded him._

" _Okay, so here are Asuka, Michael, Elreen, Fredrick, Ultear, Aimi, Lara, Alice, Gale, Simon…uh I didn't forget any right? So who are you?" He asked as he watched two blonde children and lifted the girl up with the back of her shirt._

" _Hey! What are you doing?" two voices suddenly yelled and someone grabbed the child from him. He saw the pink haired bo- no the man he saw as his own child holding the girl gently._

" _You okay, Nash?" He asked the little girl. She nodded and grinned, the same grin as Natsu. The said man also smiled and carefully put her down. He cared for her, he could see, like a father. Then it clicked, father._

" _Holy shit! You brat! You got married, have a kid and didn't even tol-aah!"_

 _THUMP!_

 _He was on the floor sprawled out, electrocuted. Behind him were standing the couple, the dragon and the demon._

" _It is not good to use foul language in front of children." Mira said calmly but everyone could_ _ **touch**_ _the dark aura she was emitting._

 _Flashback ends~_

When he woke shortly after, he was told about the new guild members, Igneel and Nashi, one of them being a fire dragon slayer. It can't be purely coincidence and as the time went on of him observing the kids, he came to a conclusion. They are Natsu's kids. Then he went to the master and asked him about the truth. And he was right!

For now he was silently watching the guild when the doors were slammed open and in came the people he was just thinking about. Igneel and Natsu were in front with Nashi and Joy coming after them, smiles on their faces while talking. He noticed two things. One, Igneel scolding Natsu while the latter's head was bowed down a little.

Second, Nashi was having a bandage on her right hand where her knuckles are.

That explained him everything. Natsu has fucked up, _a lot_. From his observations he had come to a conclusion that Igneel is very protective of Nashi and he dislikes his own father very much.

"I told you! I told you, but you didn't listen. Now look what happened!" Igneel said loudly. It seems that they didn't even realize that they have entered the guild.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said in a small voice with his head low. It looked like a mother was scolding her child and even though Gildarts is always on missions he had seen this scene before. It's just that instead of that little blonde boy there would always be a teenage blonde girl. And for Natsu, he has the same expression. Looking like a puppy who got kicked.

"Do you have any sense of responsibility?" Igneel asked and Natsu just apologized. Nashi was happily talking with Joy but now even she can't divert her attention from the two males. A pair of blue eyes was watching this. _This is wrong. I have to do something._

"Igneel!" a voice yelled.

 **XXX**

"Igneel!" Lucy screamed. She was sitting on her bed, panting hard, sweat was pouring down her face. Lucy just had the worst nightmare. She dreamt of her son going away from her. Darkness was consuming him and she was not able to do anything about it. His hand was extended, asking for help but she wasn't able to do a single thing about it. Just as she was thinking of the nightmare, her bedroom door burst open and in came Ellie.

Ellie was living with Lucy for three months because of Lucy missing Igneel and Nashi and feeling that her home has become very empty.

"What happened Lucy? Are you alright?" Ellie asked worried. Only she, Kasai and Blaze know everything about Lucy's past and her true identity.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." Lucy smiled to reassure her but Ellie's expression told her she didn't believe one bit.

"Lucy, I know it was not 'just a bad dream'. The way you screamed Igneel's name told me that it was more than a bad dream. A nightmare. You know that you can talk to me about anything." Ellie said with a soft smile and just like that Lucy's dam broke and she started crying.

"I miss them Ellie. I miss them so much. They are the reason that I'm living and not surviving. I couldn't imagine my life without them but I spend three months of my life without them. I just want go to them. Hug them, kiss them and never let go of them. I dreamt of Igneel going away from me and I couldn't bear that. I love both my children but Igneel gave me the first experience of being a mother. I don't want to lose them. I couldn't lose them." Lucy cried. If almost nine years before, someone would have told her that in the coming years Fairy Tail would become her second most priority she would have laughed it off because for her Fairy Tail was her home her family but now her children and their love is something for which she would fight with the world, even Fairy Tail if she has to.

"Lucy, I know you won't like the idea but I think it's time for you to go back to Fairy Tail." When Lucy was about to open her mouth to protest Ellie raised her hand to silence her.

"Lucy, think of it like this, you are missing them so much, and you are _hurting_ because they are not here with you but what about them. They too would be missing you especially Igneel. He's totally a mama's boy. Nashi who adjust easily and befriends anyone easily would also be missing you. If not for yourself, go for them." Ellie explained the blonde. Lucy thought about it. She really misses them and because of that nightmare she is now more anxious but she still doesn't have the courage to face her old family. Especially the father of her children and his girlfriend or maybe _wife_. _Did Natsu and Lissana got married?_ Then she mentally slapped herself. _Lucy, why are you thinking about him? Yes you still love him but your children are your top priority and it's not like he would ever reciprocate your feelings. If what Ellie is saying is correct then your children need you._

With these thoughts in mind, she decided something.

"Ellie please can you help me to pack my bags? I have a train to catch."

 **XXX**

Silence.

Everyone in the guild had gotten silent after they heard their usually sweet bartender raise her voice on a kid.

"Igneel! This is not the way to talk to your elders. It's only natural that you get injured while training. It's not a big issue so don't make it one." Mira said with strictness in her voice but Igneel wasn't the one to back down.

"I warned him that Nashi won't be able to do it but he didn't listen. It's his entire fault." Igneel said in a tone that reminded Mira of a bratty child.

"With your statement it's clear that you don't believe in Nashi's strength. You think of her as weak. Would your mother like it if she got to know that her one child thinks less of her other child?" Mira knows that she has won in this argument. From the time they had been here, Mira concluded one thing that Igneel would do anything just to make his mother happy. Both the children have great dedication and determination and have the strength to do unexpected things. They treasure every good little thing that happens to them and are very grateful for it which she hadn't seen in any of the other children of the guild. Maybe this is the reason that they are strong, that they want to protect every little thing they have because of a certain figure missing from their life.

While Mira was thinking how she won the argument, something had snapped inside of Igneel.

"Don't talk about my mother like you know her. You don't know anything about my mother. You don't know anything about me or about us. You don't know how much I miss her or how much I want to go to her. I'm here just because of Nashi otherwise I would have been with my mother. I don't like it here, I don't like you all. You don't know how hard it is to leave your parent behind. You won't ever know." Igneel yelled to everyone at the guild and with that he ran towards the gates and then outside. Everyone was silent but Natsu was the most affected out of it.

He could feel how much Igneel misses his mom. When his Igneel, the dragon had left him, Natsu had always thought why he would have leave him and thought about how much it _hurts_ that Igneel left without saying anything but he never thought how much it would have hurt _Igneel_ to leave him even though he never really left.

Natsu also doesn't know why Igneel seem to hate him this much. And Natsu certainly doesn't know why his heart bleeds so much at the thought of Igneel hating him. He and Igneel were never really on good terms like he and Nashi are but it doesn't mean that he liked the boy any less. In fact he loves the child. Igneel reminds him so much of _her_. He likes to tease him because then he would get all angry and throw a fit like _her_.

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards Nashi who was looking towards the door with an unreadable expression. He knows that the girl is very friendly and living with him for months, she has grown fond of him which is mutual. Right now seeing her brother and her teacher fighting wouldn't have left a good impression on her but he doesn't know if he should go to her or chase Igneel. He thought he should certainly go to her and console her so as he made to go to her something was said that made him smile.

"Look! Lemon-head got her hand bandaged up. She can't fight today." Aimi taunted. This made Nashi snap her attention to her and angrily shout-

"My other hand is still available you know. And as for a fight, bring it on. I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned. He knows that this will occupy Nashi's head so he ran for Igneel while Gajeel was smiling, looking proud. He is happy that his daughter knows how to save the day.

 **XXX**

Igneel was running. He doesn't know where he was going but he wants to be far away from the guild. He just wants to be at his mother's side. He doesn't want to be at the guild or be anywhere near Natsu. Igneel knows that he is being bratty but what can he do. He is just an 8 year old guy and so he also can sometime act like a kid even though for everyone he is very mature. Igneel was not always like this, so full of hatred. Just like many, he too was a cheerful child who loves his mom and little sister and is waiting for his dad. Whenever he asked their mother about their father she would always say that he is on a job so that he can earn money and provide them new clothes, toys or books. So he waited for his father, waited until that day when he knew about the truth.

 _~Fashback~_

 _It was late at night that Igneel woke up. He was 5 years old at that time. He wanted to urgently use the washroom so he jumped out of his bed and went downstairs. When he was coming up after his business was done, that's when he heard it. The noise of his mother crying. He went towards her room. Her bedroom door was slightly ajar and he saw through it that his mother was crying. Tears were flowing down her cheeks._

 **XXX**

" _Why does it have to be like this, Natsu? Why?" Igneel was confused. Who is this Natsu. Then he realized that Natsu is his father because of the fact that he knows his father's name starts with 'Na' courtesy of Nashi or more like her name. He had asked his mother several times about their father or his name but she never really told them much. His mother is crying so does that mean that she is missing his father._

" _It's so hard for me when they ask about their father, about you. What should I tell them? That their father loves someone else? That he probably has another family?" To say Igneel was shocked would be an understatement. So his father hasn't gone for a job instead he left them. His father doesn't love his mother nor care for his children for that matter._

" _It's difficult, Natsu. It's difficult now that I have realized just how much I love you." Igneel couldn't see anymore. Not because his eyes were blurry with tears but because there was a painful ache in his chest. Igneel didn't listen to his mother's cries anymore and bolted upstairs towards his and Nashi's bedroom._

 _~Flashback ends~_

After that Igneel had become less cheerful and more silent. He would practice his magic. This continued for three months and it made Lucy worry for her first child.

Igneel had always loved his father even if he didn't knew much about him. He just knew that he is a strong mage, loyal to his friends and is in a guild. Their mother didn't told them anything other than that but it didn't matter. As long as they know that he will come back one day they were happy. Igneel always looked up to his father and wanted to become strong just like him so that when he comes back, he could be proud of him. But now Igneel straight away hated his father for leaving their mom, for leaving them. These all thoughts changed one day when he and Nashi went to shopping with Ellie.

They were in the market looking for the things they would need when suddenly something caught Nashi's eye. There standing was a woman who was holding a small child, smaller than Nashi. Nashi thought the kid was very cute, as if she herself wasn't very cute. Then Nashi asked a question which made Igneel intrigued.

 _~Flashback~_

" _Ellie, where do the babies come from?" Nashi asked. Igneel also started to listen. Ellie made a thinking pose and then answered._

" _Babies are born from love between two people." She answered. At this Nashi's eyes twinkled and a grin came to her face but then it disappeared and confusion clouded her features._

" _Then where are my babies? I love mommy and nii-san but there are no babies." Nashi questioned and Ellie face-palmed._

" _Nashi dearie it's a different kind of love. The love your mother has for you is parental love and the love Igneel and you have is siblings' love. The love I'm talking about is between two strangers who are not related but still love each other. They love each other very deeply and are bonded to each other for their whole life." Ellie explained and Nashi nodded her head in understanding. This got Igneel thinking that if their father didn't love their mother then how they were born._

 _Were they perhaps a mistake?_

 _~Flashback ends~_

After that he decided to finally confront his mother. He told her everything from what he heard to what are his thoughts, insecurities everything. When he was finished he saw his mother crying. She hugged him and told him everything. She also told him to never think like that.

" _Never think that you and Nashi are a mistake. Every child born is a gift from god. You both are precious to me. Because of you I'm living and enjoying every part of it. You both are my treasure. I will always protect you both and I won't let anyone take you away from me. That's a promise." She said with a smile despite the tears flowing._

That was the day, Igneel Heartifilia decided that he will become strong, not to make his father proud but to protect the two females who are very dear to him. That was the day where he promised himself that he would make his mother proud of him. That was the day he promised to always have his small family together.

After that Igneel focused on his training and asked Kasai to train him. Kasai was at first reluctant but after seeing his Heartifilia determination and stubbornness, he agreed.

For now Igneel seriously wanted to use his powers on someone so he decided to go to the forest.

 **XXX**

"Iron Dragon fist!" Aimi charged at Nash but Nashi dodged which caused Aimi to lose her balance and fall face first on the ground. Nashi was so engrossed in her victory that she didn't noticed Ul coming up behind her.

"You didn't forget me did you?" Ul said and attacked Nashi. While they were fighting, Gale was watching them thinking only one thing, _Just wait till Simon comes._

Nashi turned around and faced Ul who was standing just in front of the guild doors. Nashi prepared her attack.

"How could I forget you, Popsicle?" And with that Nashi used her Flaming Fist attack. Fortunately for Ul she dodged it in time and unfortunately for Nashi someone just had to enter the guild at the same time.

"Natsu-San! Fi-oohf!" And unfortunately for the visitor he was knocked down by the attack.

"Ugh, who the hell did that?" asked the visitor rubbing his head while sitting but then suddenly shivered after sensing a very dark aura.

"You know it's not right to curse in front of the kids, right Sting-Kun." Mira asked the visitor, Sting, in a very sweet voice.

"A-Aye!" Sting stuttered and squeaked a little.

"Um…I'm sorry mister." apologized Nashi bowing her head down and coming in front of Sting.

"Who are you?" Sting asked in a soft voice. But then he realized something.

"Wait! Are you Lara?" Sting asked and didn't even let Nashi finish as he lifted her off the ground and hold her into his arms.

"You have certainly grown up kid. The last time I was here was when Alice was born. Although the color of your eyes has certainly changed. I wonder why?" Sting mumbled the last part although Laxus heard him. His eyes twitched at Sting's comment.

"Because she's not Lara, you dumbass!" Laxus shouted but then suddenly stood still when he felt the dark aura he knew too well.

"Laxus sweetie…"

 **XXX**

"So what's your name kiddo?" Sting asked, sitting on a bench with Nashi in front of him sitting on the table. She looked up at him and grinned. Sting's eyes widened for a while but then he smiled at her softly.

"My name is Nashi Ashley; I'm 6 years old soo-OH!" Nashi yelled at the end that it even made Sting scared of what had happened.

"Wha? What happened?!" Sting asked a little panicked.

"Today is nii-chan's birthday! How could I forget?!" Nashi said panicking a little.

"Today is Igneel's birthday too?!" Mira asked while passing through their table.

"Mira-san, what do you mean by too?" Sting asked. Mira looked left to right then whispered knowing that both dragon slayers will hear her anyway.

"Today is Michael's birthday too. We have already planned out a surprise party. I didn't even wish my baby boy as we want to make him think that we forgot. But don't you worry. I'll tell everyone and we'll celebrate both of their birthdays together." Mira whispered then smiled. Sting and Nashi nodded in understanding when Nashi's face lit up.

"I'll go and bring both of them gifts." She said and bolted out of the guild. Sting too stood up going after her seeing as no one is with her.

"See you later, Mira-san!" Sting shouted while running out of the door. Mira just giggled while waving. She then made her way towards the bar where Laxus was sitting with a black eye.

Wonder where he got that from?

 **XXX**

"So what do you think of buying for both of them?" Sting asked with his arms crossed behind his head while walking with Nashi. They were currently in market looking for a gift for both Michael and Igneel. Sting had followed her to Natsu's house where her bag was so she could collect the money her mother gave her for emergencies like this one. Nashi had a thinking pose on not knowing what she should buy for both of her 'brothers'.

"Well Igneel-nii really likes to read but I don't know anything about Michael-nii." Nashi said a little sad.

"Well he is a Lightning Dragon Slayer!" Sting pointed out racking his brain to think of a gift. If only Yukino would have been here.

"Hello? Are you alright Mr. Sting?!" Nashi asked cutely, flailing her arms while jumping in front of him to catch his attention. Sting who was lost in his own thoughts, snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm alright." Sting smiled and ruffled her hair. She pouted but didn't say anything.

"So Mr. Sti-

"And you can call me Uncle. I don't mind." Sting said and grinned.

"Okay, so Uncle Sting, how is your guild?" Nashi asked. She has never been to any guild other than Fairy Tail so she was very excited to know.

"Well… my guild is very much like yours. We are rowdy, destructible but most importantly we care for each other. We are nakamas." Sting said smiling softly just thinking about his guild.

"And you know the best part? I'm the Master!" Sting proudly announced. Nashi was amazed because she never thought Sting would be a Master. Even she concluded that he is an idiot.

"Can you tell me more about yourself?" Nashi really wanted to know because from her point of view the Masters of the guild are very strong and she couldn't believe that Sting is on par with her Gramps.

"Well… I'm Master of Sabertooth. I'm one of the twin Dragon Slayers, love my nakama like a family, married to a very beautiful and awesome woman Yukino, and have an amazing kid around your age." Sting said and tapped her nose playfully. Nashi was amazed. There are more kids of her age. More possible friends.

"Does Mr. Rogue too have a child?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah. In fact his and my son both, were born on the same day. They both are Dragon Slayers like you." Sting grinned. He purposely added the last sentence because till the time he had known her, he came to know she has a very competitive personality. In fact many things about her are the same as Natsu. Suddenly Nashi ran to a window of a shop. He looked at the shop. It was an accessories' store.

"What are you watching, Kiddo?" he asked.

"I think I got a perfect gift for Michaei-nii." She smiled and with that they both dashed inside the store.

 **XXX**

"Blazing Fist of the Fire Demon!" Igneel roared and punched a guy. He started to pant, heavily. Currently Igneel was in a store. He was making his way towards forest when he sensed something weird. He looked around and saw a store. He made his way there and even if he is not a dragon slayer he has sharp hearing. Genetic. He heard that the store was eerily quiet. Then he heard a voice who threatened the customers and he instantly knew what was happening. He instantly jumped into action because the one thing that his mother taught him and he likes to do is helping others resulting in his current situation. For now he is frustrated because even though the thieves are weak he is a kid and is one against many. He has his limits. Suddenly he was thrown across the shop.

"What did you think, you can beat us?" asked the man who he assumed was the boss and the one who had thrown him. Igneel tried to get up but his vision got blurry. He knew it was stupid and he should have asked for help but sometimes even he too can make mistakes. He heard footsteps approaching. He lost all hope but then remembered something his mother had told him

 _Never lose hope Igneel because a person can live without food for 1 week, can live without water for 1 day, can live without_ _ **air**_ _for 2 minutes but without hope, he didn't live for even 1 second._

'Don't lose hope Igneel, don't lose hope. You are Igneel Heartifilia, Lucy heartifilia's son, you can't give up. You can never give up. Get up Igneel, get up!' Igneel chanted in his mind and tried to get up but a hand stopped him. He tried to see who it was with his blurry vision and saw a tuft of pink.

"Don't worry kiddo. You have fought enough. It's time for rest. I can handle it now." Natsu said and smiled down on Igneel. It was a very different smile one he had only received from his mother and for once he listened to Natsu and let the fatigue overcome him.

" _Faster Igneel fast!" said a male voice. He could identify that voice from anywhere. It was Kasai._

" _Prove to me that you are strong." said Kasai and Igneel complied. Igneel was fighting a monster as a part of his training. He punched and kicked hard but he was very tired. He panted, hard, totally exhausted._

" _Igneel! Get up! You have to be stronger for your family. You can't depend on someone." yelled Kasai. Igneel again got ready to strike but suddenly collapsed. He wasn't able to get up after that so Kasai fought with the monster._

" _You disappointed me Igneel. I expected more from you." Kasai shook his head in disappointment, lifted Igneel and took him home. He was never able to make Kasai proud of him, even though he tries his hardest._

Igneel opened his weary eyes and saw that he was on a familiar bed with very familiar surroundings. _Natsu's house._ He heard footsteps approaching and tried to sit up but a hand stopped him.

"Rest little buddy you have had a very tough fight." Natsu said and smiled down at him.

"Yeah a tough fight. I didn't even be able to defeat those thieves." Igneel grumbled pouting a little. Natsu became wide-eyed and gasped dramatically.

"What are you saying?! You were amazing fighting those thieves. You punches are hard and your kick is awesome well if not directed at me that is." Natsu chuckled and Igneel too giggled until they were full out laughing. _I never felt this way around Kasai. He never appreciated me even if I win. Is this what they called father's love?_ Igneel thought but his thoughts got interrupted when Natsu started speaking again.

"But seriously buddy, you were very good. I never saw someone of your age with this much caliber. You both siblings are something." Natsu said smiling softly. Suddenly Igneel remembered everything that has happened in the guild and felt very guilty. Natsu noticing his expression ruffled his hair playfully which made Igneel look up at him.

"Don't worry. No one will be mad at you. Everyone would have forgotten by now. No one would be upset." Natsu said reassuring Igneel.

"But what about you? I was never good to you and always annoyed you. I was basically a trouble maker for you." Igneel confessed, looking down in shame.

"I don't mind. In fact I never really minded it. You probably have a reason to dislike or hate me for that matter. Yes it pained me that you hate me so much because in all honesty I love both you and Nashi like my own. I love all the kids but you two are special for some reason. And that's why I could never hate you or be upset with you." Natsu grinned. Tears were brimming in Igneel's eyes but he refused to let them come out. He jumped up on Natsu and hugged him tightly. This surprised Natsu and even Igneel was himself surprised but Natsu patted Igneel's back nonetheless.

"Okay little buddy. Time to get ready!" Natsu shouted gleefully and Igneel giggled. He grabbed Igneel's hand and sprinted out of the door.

 **XXX**

"Monster! A t-total Mo-Monster, I t-t-t-tell ya!" said a man sitting in the corner of a store and shivering like crazy. The Rune Knights were called to take away a bunch of thieves who were stealing from a store. But they became confused because as soon as they reached they saw the thieves, badly beaten up, throwing themselves at their feet and crying while saving 'Savior! Savior!'. One even got as far as kissing a Knight's hand in gratefulness. But the worst was their boss who is currently shivering in fear.

 _Face covered by pink bangs and shining red eyes were the features the man possessed who just seconds ago was smiling down at the now sleeping child._

" _You dared to touch him much less throw him?! You are seriously gonna pay!" said the man more like a monster in a deathly calm voice while cracking his knuckles._

Wonder who did this?

 **XXX**

"Happy Birthday Michael and Igneel!" shouted the guild as soon as the mentioned children entered the guild with Natsu. The children were surprised because Michael thought everyone forgot his birthday and as for Igneel, he himself forgot his birthday. But then they remembered something else.

"Today is your birthday too?!" they both said in unison while turning towards each other and pointing their finger at each other.

"Well yeah." they both said again in unison. This time they both laughed and ran inside the guild.

Igneel first apologized to everyone like a good kid he is then both Michael and him got several gifts from their guild mates. Michael got a fur coat just like his dad's from his family while Freed brought him headphones like Laxus'. Igneel got books from Levy and her family who had got to know his love for books from Nashi. Nashi and her big mouth. He knows that it was Nashi who told everyone about his birthday. Speaking of Nashi he hadn't seen her all day. He was starting to get worried but he saw her with a blonde man making their way towards them.

"Michael-nii! Here is you present. Open it!" Nashi said jumping up and down which made Igneel curious. He watched when Michael got out a pendant. It was a silver chain with a lightning bolt. The bolt was yellow in color and was shining brightly. But it wasn't as bright as Michael's grin.

"Thank you Nashi! Thank you so much!" Michael said happily and wore the pendant. He then proceeded to wear the fur coat and headphones he got as presents. Mira made him and Laxus stand next to each other. Their attire was very much the same. Mira asked Reedus to draw a sketch of them and Igneel imagined him and Natsu. He quickly shook the thought away and diverted his attention to Nashi.

"How did you know that he would like it very much?" Igneel asked his sister.

"Do you remember that one day nii-chan when I, you, Michael-nii and Lara went shopping with Auntie Mira? Me- I and Michael-nii were walking behind when Michael-nii saw the pendant and said that it reminds him very much of Uncle Laxus' scar and that he liked the pendant very much. So I thought to buy it for his birthday!" Nashi said smiling brightly. Igneel was shocked. How come he doesn't know this?! He is Michael's best friend.

"How come I don't know anything about it?" Igneel mumbled.

"Because you were busy arguing with Lara!" Nashi said and started giggling. Igneel seeing his little sister giggled, smiled.

 **XXX**

The Heartifilia siblings were currently inside their bedroom or Natsu's bedroom, standing near the window and watching the stars. They had spent time with Sting who had taken an instant liking to Igneel too. Igneel enjoyed Sting's company too. Igneel also apologized to Nashi.

Back home they would always watch the stars with their mother and now seeing them they somehow felt closer to her.

"Igneel-nii?" Nashi asked in a small voice. Igneel 'hmmed' distractedly.

"I brought you a gift." She said. This got Igneel's attention. He wanted to see if his sister had brought him something unique. He couldn't think of something he didn't have for a gift. Nashi made her way to her backpack and brought out a small box. She made her way over to him and opened the box herself. Inside of it was a blue ribbon. Igneel didn't understand why she brought him a ribbon. He couldn't use it. His hair isn't too long and ribbons are not for boys. He got even more confused when she grabbed his right hand and started tying it on his wrist. Before he could say something she started speaking.

"I didn't know what I should get for you as a gift but then I saw this ribbon. Nii-chan I know that you are scared that I will leave you and mommy to live here with the guild, with Natsu. So I'm giving you this ribbon. This will always remind you that I love you very much and would never leave you or mommy. I promise. Your favorite color is blue because it reminds you of mommy so that's why I brought you a blue one." Nashi said smiling sweetly at her brother. Igneel was left speechless but hugged his sister nonetheless. Together the siblings watched the stars and Igneel vowed to always protect his little sister and to never take off the ribbon.

On the front yard of the house was Natsu sitting and watching the stars just like siblings inside.

 _When will you come back Luce? I miss you very much._

 **XXX**

"Boss, it is just like we expected. He is very strong and powerful. He is perfect for our project." said a man.

"Then what are you waiting for? Start the plan already!" Another voice boomed supposedly of the boss.

"Y-Yes Boss." with that the first man ran out of the room.

"You just wait for us…Igneel _Heartifilia_." said the man to himself and then started laughing.

 **Dun. Dun. Dun.**

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Lucy's coming back and soon the secrets would be revealed. But who is this man and what does he wants?!**

 **I never thought that I could write this long chapter but oh well everything has a first time.**

 **I was thinking about what Nashi could get for Igneel then I came to this idea. Actually in India there is a festival called** _ **Raksha Bandhan**_ **.** _ **Raksha**_ **means 'to protect' and** _ **Bandhan**_ **means 'a knot'. In this festival a sister ties a** _ **Rakhi**_ **or 'sacred thread' on her brother's wrist. This band symbolizes her love for her brother. She prays for her brother's prosperity and happiness** **and in return the brother gives her a token of gift and vows to always protect her. It can be celebrated by any man or any woman who shares a siblings' love.**

 **Now for the ideas-**

 **Her Story: 5**

 **And so the story goes on: 4**

 **The Heir: 5**

 **I'm in love with my wife: 2**

 **Guys VOTE if you want your chosen story to be the next!~ You can either REVIEW or PM!**

 **That's all my readers. Thank you for supporting me and please REVIEW! It motivates me to update faster!**

 **Thank You!**


	14. Training

**Hey Guys! I know I'm a bit late and for that I'm really sorry. A lot has been happening. I have to prepare for many tests and interviews so that I could get admission in a good college. But that aside I'll try to update regularly.**

 **I want to tell you that this story is going to over soon. 4 to 5 chapters at max. I was thinking that if I should write a sequel for it. The story of the next generation. Pls review and tell me your thoughts. Any ideas on what to write is very appreciated.**

 **If you have time, please read my other two stories too. Especially From Heart to Heart. Suspense stories liker might like it very much.**

 **That's all. Hope you enjoy this chapter!"**

 _Previously:_ " _Then what are you waiting for? Start the plan already!" Another voice boomed supposedly of the boss._

" _Y-Yes Boss." with that the first man ran out of the room._

" _You just wait for us…Igneel Heartifilia." said the man to himself and then started laughing._

 **Chapter: 12 Training**

Nashi was frowning which is very unusual because of her nature as a happy-go-lucky and very cheerful. But it is a very unusual day at the guild with Mirajane standing in front of the counter. In front of her were one white and one blonde haired boys to both of whom she was lecturing. Laxus was beside a table, watching everything, with a bag on the table he was leaning on. Natsu was at the other side, opposite of Laxus with Nashi in front of him. He was watching Mira lecturing Igneel and Michael. They both were going on one week training with Laxus. Both boys are very excited to go. It is a gift from Laxus, as Mira says, to take them somewhere away so that they could train.

"Don't overexert yourself and listen to Laxus. Okay?!" Mira asked the two boys. Igneel nodded while Michael complained saying-

"We understood Mommy! Now please let us go?" Mira stared them, contemplating about something then with a sigh nodded while smling.

"Okay, you can go now." As soon as she said that, both the boys cheered. Igneel went to Nashi, placing both his hands on her shoulder,

"I'll come back soon, okay? Then we both will have a match, how does that sound, hmm?" Igneel asked Nashi. Nashi nodded. He knows that she doesn't want him to go. For all her life Igneel was constantly by her side, just like their mother. And now she would be alone without both of them. But he also knows that she wants him to go so that he could train. He had refused to train with Natsu.

 **XXX**

Laxus with the two kids were exiting the guild doors. Everyone was waving them farewell. It looked like they were going for a long time and for the guild members, they were. They both are the very treasured children of the guild and everyone knows they will miss them. Nashi was waving at her brothers too with a wide grin. It took some time from Gale and Simon to her cheer her up but in the end she was happy.

Natsu on the other hand was looking intently at Igneel. Then without a thought he called Igneel. All the three members stopped and turned around. Natsu speed walked to them. He came in front of Igneel and then crouched down so they could be in the same eye-level.

"You know, this scarf was given to me by my dad, Igneel, the Fire Dragon King?" Natsu asked Igneel. The said boy nodded, confused. Natsu smiled. Then he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and gave it to Igneel.

"I don't know why but I want to give you this. So don't lost it, okay?" Natsu asked Igneel as he finished wrapping it around Igneel's neck. Igneel was shocked, everyone was. Even the kids knew how precious the scarf is to Natsu. And him giving it to someone baffled them. Igneel didn't know what to do. Natsu was giving him his most precious treasure. There was something that was bubbling inside of Igneel. Was it pride, determination? He doesn't know so he just nodded and accepted the scarf with a small smile. Natsu smiled too, ruffled his hair then got up. The three then went out of the guild. Everyone then got to their work.

Mira was working behind the counter, when Levy came and sat at one of the bar stools.

"So… what is next in your plan?" Levy asked.

"Nothing. I would just let them be. Igneel was the one between them. Now with him gone for training, Nashi and Natsu would have time to be close." Mira answered.

 _~Flashback~_

 _After Igneel had ran away with Natsu chasing after him and Sting's arrival, the guild was its usual self. Mira was thinking very hard, staring intensely at the doors when Levy came. Levy ordered something but Mira didn't even bat an eye. This worried Levy so she shook Mira. Mira, finally out of her daze and looked at Levy._

" _Are you okay?" Levy asked worriedly. Mira sighed and then said-_

" _Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just thinking how to bring Natsu and Nashi close." Levy gave her a confused look._

" _Bring Natsu and Nashi close? But they are already very close." Levy said not understanding where she is saying._

" _Yeah they are close. But not so close as to make Nashi want to remain here in Magnolia." Mira said. When Levy continued to look confused, Mira explained._

" _I want Natsu and Nashi to be close so that Lucy could come back. Igneel dislikes Natsu very much and it's near impossible to bring them close. But Nashi likes Natsu and if we bring them closer then till the time her training completes, she wouldn't want to go back making Lucy come back and live here again. But with Igneel here, he wouldn't let them become close. He knows the consequences and even though he himself wants to remain here, he will not." Levy nodded her head in understanding._

" _So, do you have a way around this?" she asked. Mira nodded._

" _I will send Igneel with Michael and Laxus on training for one week."_

 _~Flashback ends~_

 **XXX**

Currently Natsu and Nashi were walking to Natsu's home. Both enjoying the quiet which is very unusual because the one thing they both don't know is to remain inactive.

They reached the home and Natsu shut the door behind him. He felt a little odd with his neck bare but when the image of Igneel wearing it came to his mind, he felt happy. He doesn't know why but it's just something he couldn't explain. He was brought out of his musings when Nashi asked something,

"Who is this Lucy, Natsu?" she asked. She was staring at the corner of a paper, their first mission, they had taken.

"She is my best friend." Natsu answered, coming beside her to stand and look at the paper.

"Where is she now?" Nashi asked, now looking at Natsu. Natsu sighed.

"I don't know." He frowned. Then he smiled and looked at her. "But she is coming back soon."

"I'm sure she is." Nashi grinned then skipped her way to her bag. Natsu stood there, looking at all the memories he had made with Lucy.

 _I really miss you Luce._

 **XXX**

Nashi was already on her sleeping ware but she looked a little troubled, staring intently at the spot beside her on the bed. Natsu noticed this and knew what was wrong. Nashi was not used to sleeping alone. He made his way over to her.

"What happened Nash?" He asked. She opened her mouth then shook her head in no.

"You can tell me you know. Maybe I could help you?" He said.

"I…I never slept alone. And now…um…uh Natsu, could you slee-" Nashi wasn't able to complete her sentence when a white fur ball attacked her.

"Nashiiiii~" it said. Nashi looked at the fur ball and grinned.

"Hey Joy. What are you doing here?" Nashi asked the exceed.

"She wanted to come here and sleep with you." said Happy as he entered the house.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed, hugging his best friend.

"So…can I sleep here?" Joy asked Natsu and Nashi, innocently. Both grinned the same grin and nodded their head, giving her thumbs up. Joy cheered and then lay on the pillow with Nashi following suit. Both of them snuggled up to each other and then went to sleep. Natsu and Happy smiled at each other, and then Happy took his leave and left the house. Natsu went to his hammock, laid, immediately falling asleep.

 **XXX**

 _She was panting hard, her cheeks flushed, lying in her bed, stark naked for him to see. She was writhing beneath him, moaning with each thrust, her hands tugging on his pink locks or nails digging on his back. But he didn't mind. She's really a goddess, for whom he would do anything._

 _He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her calming scent, groaning as her insides squeezed his member. He knows he's close as is she._

 _He started pumping in her faster and harder, liking how she was screaming his name. He lifted his head a little to see her face and then dived in to kiss her passionately. She responded the kiss eagerly. He pulled away and started to thrust at a rapid pace._

" _NATSU!" she shouted, reaching her peak just as he reaches his own._

 _Both shuddered, basking in the afterglow. He fell on top of her and rolled over. She brought his face closer to her and kissed him passionately._

" _I love you Natsu." She told him when she pulled away. He looked at her affectionately. Her creamy skin glowed from moonlight, coming from her window, giving her an ethereal glow. Her eyes, heavy-lidded, a small smile on her face. Her hair, her golden hair sprawled around her head creating a halo. He smiled and said-_

" _I love you too, Lucy." then hugged her, going into a dreamland, where she was always by his side._

Natsu woke up, panting hard. He was sweating profusely with his face flushed.

 _That dream again._ Natsu thought. The dream was recurring, for almost 10 years. He doesn't know why it happens but one thing is for sure, the dream always made him feel like it was not a dream, rather...a _memory_.

It has started coming when he had taken his first mission after defeating Tartaros. He didn't know how he could even think about his best friend like that and for the first time since coming to the mission, he was glad that Lucy hadn't come. The mission they had taken was a one-week mission. So for one week, he was alone to think as to why it happened. When Lucy left, they came more frequently. After two years of those dreams, he was fed up. First Lucy not coming back home, and then those dreams. He remembers that after almost two years of those dreams, he was walking around a town then he suddenly wakes up in a hotel room stark naked. He didn't remember one thing about the night but he was glad that he didn't have that dream again. But it only lasted a few days. From that time the dream didn't came more frequently and once he started living with Igneel and Nashi, they stopped, well until now.

Natsu shook his head and got out of his hammock. He couldn't believe he had such perverted dreams when a child was in his home. He really needs a cold shower now.

 **XXX**

It has been one week since Igneel had left for training and today he was coming back. You could feel the happiness radiating from Natsu and Nashi. Currently the said dragon slayers were practicing outside of Natsu's cottage.

"Try Again, Nash!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Nashi roared. Flames burst out of her mouth. Standing in front of her was Natsu, who just flicked his hand and it was enough for the flame to disappear. Natsu looked at Nashi then sighed. He went to her and crouched in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Nashi, tell me what happened?" Natsu asked in a soft voice.

"Nothing." Nashi said, looking down. She feels guilty. Natsu was trying very hard but she still wasn't able to perform roar the way it is expected. She knows that Natsu is disappointed which she really doesn't want. But she couldn't help it. She's scared but she won't tell that to Natsu.

"You know Nash, this spell is the spell where you show your raw power. Your inner fire comes out, as simple as that. No techniques whatsoever, just plain fire." Natsu said in a gentle tone. "But don't you worry princess, I won't stop teaching you until you learn it. Then you'll be the best dragon slayer and can kick Metal Head's children's ass!" Natsu exclaimed cheerfully forgetting that if Mira would have been there then _she_ would have kicked _his_ ass.

"Hey! I'm not a princess! I'm a Dragon!" Nashi exclaimed, giggling.

"No, you are even better. You are the Princess of Dragons. Dragon Princess!" Natsu exclaimed and picked her up.

"How does that sound?" He asked.

"Perfect!" Nashi grinned. Natsu too grinned.

"I believe in you, my Dragon Princess."

 **XXX**

Igneel was sitting in one of the tables of the guild, Natsu's scarf around his neck, waiting for Nashi. He had arrived the previous night and had slept at Dreyar's. It was quite eventful. He really likes to tease Lara. She is just too easy to get annoyed. He was grinning toothily just remembering what had happened unaware of the glint in said girl's mother's eyes or the smile all Fairy Tail couples had feared at one point of time. He was snapped out of memory when he heard the guild doors were banged open and in came the Fairy Tail's resident Salamander, alone.

Alone.

 _Alone._

 _ALONE!_

Igneel dashed towards Natsu to know about his sister. He stopped right in front of Natsu and was going to ask him about Nashi when said dragon slayer noticed him. Natsu grinned widely and ruffled Igneel's blonde locks.

"Hey Igneel! How was the training?!" Natsu asked.

"It was good. Umm…where is Nashi?"

"She is in home. She told me to go without her. She said she will come later with Joy and Happy." Natsu answered. He didn't like to leave Nashi but she insisted that she can come by herself. He knows that she is capable of coming to the guild alone but couldn't help himself and be _very_ protective of her. But he agreed. He was very happy because first, Igneel came back and second, his gut feeling was telling him that _she_ is going to come home today.

 **Aaaaaaand CUT! So here is the latest chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it!~**

 **Now for the votes you all have given to my ideas in which I'll start working soon.**

 **And so the story goes on- 7**

 **Her Story- 5**

 **I'm in love with my wife- 6**

 **The Heir- 10**

 **The Heir is winning guys. If you want the one you like to be published next then vote. You can read the summaries of these stories in my profile. Next chapter will bring the result of which story will be published first. So HURRY!**


	15. Return and the Truth

**Hey Guys!**

 **PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I know I haven't updated in a while. I was busy getting used to the new college life and when I was ready to update my lappy broke. I'm really sorry for the wait but,**

 **Here is a new chapter _and_ a BIG one. At least according to my standards~**

 **Now for the result of which story I would publish next.**

 **And the winner is THE HEIR!**

 **Cheers to all those who have voted for this story.**

 **Now guys I have a request. Can anyone make a picture of Layla in simple dress and a young Lucy with a boy cut and boy's clothing. I really need one. Someone had requested for it.**

 **I would publish the new story after this story ends.**

 **You can also check out my other stories.**

 **From Heart To Heart**

 **Madly In Love**

 **Once Upon A Time**

 **Here's the new chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously: "She is in home. She told me to go without her. She said she will come later with Joy and Happy." Natsu answered. He didn't like to leave Nashi but she insisted that she can come by herself. He knows that she is capable of coming to the guild alone but couldn't help himself and be very protective of her. But he agreed. He was very happy because first, Igneel came back and second, his gut feeling was telling him that she is going to come home today._

 **Chapter: 14 Return and the Truth**

' _What to do? What to do?'_ These were the thoughts of the little fire dragon slayer who was currently pacing inside the bathroom. She was dressed properly but because of her current situation, she thinks she doesn't. Nashi again stood on the stool in front of the mirror to look at herself. She looked the usual. If that 'usual' meant how she looked when she lived with her mother. She grabbed some strands of her _pink_ hair. (She would later deny, saying that they are salmon) Yes _pink_ hair. Apparently the dye her mother used to color her hair blonde had worn off. She had somehow send Natsu without her to the guild. But now that she is alone in the house she doesn't know what to do with her hair. She can't go to the guild with her pink hair. She remembered what her mother had said-

' _Remember Nashi, you can't have the guild members know about your true hair color.'_ And she intends on doing what her mother said. Suddenly an idea came to her mind. She dashed out of the bathroom not noticing that the steam that came out of the bathroom door was very much or the fact that her neck is a little red.

* * *

 **In The Guild~**

Igneel was glancing at Natsu now and then. From his _observations_ , Natsu seems a little happier today. Igneel watched as Alice ran to Natsu. He held his arms out for her and as she reached him he lifted her up and made her sit on his lap. From his view, it seems as Alice was telling him something and he was listening very attentively. Natsu was always good with kids. He wondered if he would have been like this with him and Nashi too had he known that they were his kids. _No Igneel don't think like that. Mom is your only parent. And if he can't love mom, how he could he love you?_ These were the thoughts of the 9 year old. He looked back at Natsu and saw him lifting his feet up and down while balancing Alice on them. She was standing on his feet as he had grabbed her hands. She was smiling widely, loving the fun her uncle was providing her.

Suddenly the guild doors burst open and there stood a figure. A female figure to be exact. The light was streaming from outside, so nobody was able to see her face. Then she stepped inside and everyone became quiet. Then everyone started cheering. Igneel stood his face serious. He knows the woman.

She is Lisanna Strauss.

* * *

 **With Nashi~**

Nashi has just finished wearing a beanie and a jacket. It took a lot of effort to hide her hair. Especially her bangs. But she somehow managed to hide them with her beanie. Because her hair are not very short, in fact they reached a little past her shoulders, she had to wear a jacket to hide them and also to support her act of feeling-cold-that's-why-the-beanie. Just as she pulled the zipper up of her pink jacket, Joy came back.

"What happened Nashi? Are you okay?" Joy squeaked out. She was worried because of her friend's unusual clothes.

"I'm fine Joy. Just a little cold." Nashi replied, tugging at her jacket nervously.

"But-" Joy started to say but Nashi cut her off.

"Let's go to the guild. I'm hungry~" Nashi whined while Joy just giggled at her friend's antics. Both, the Dragon Slayer and her Exceed friend made their way to the guild.

* * *

 **With Natsu and Igneel~**

Igneel was looking at Natsu observing him. Why isn't he going to meet her? Igneel was lost in his thoughts when he heard a voice.

"Mommy!" yelled a girl and Igneel watched with wide eyes and slacked jaw as Alice ran to Lisanna while Lisanna bent down and picked the girl up in her arms.

"How was mama's little angel? Did she behave well while living with Uncle Elf?" Lisanna asked. Somewhere from the crowd Igneel heard,

"She is a MAN!" but he decided to ignore it. He thought that Alice was Elfman and Evergreen's daughter as she shared the same surname as them and was always went home with them. But come to think of it, he never heard her call anyone of them as her parents. He watched as another person came from outside, a male, and encircled his arm around her waist.

"Daddy!" Alice shouted in glee and went into her father's arms who removed his helmet then kissed her cheek as she did the same. Now he was a sputtering mess. First he gets to know that his father's so called lover is in fact a mother of a child with a man, other than Natsu, as the father. And then the fact that his friend's parents (he thought) were not her parents but her Aunt and Uncle. As he was busy thinking this, Michael came behind him. He clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"You are confused as to why Auntie Lisanna still uses Strauss as her surname and not her husband's surname, right?" Michael asked. _Well that is too_ Igneel thought.

If Alice's surname would not have been Strauss then he would have never mistaken her as Elfman and Evergreen's daughter so Igneel nodded his head.

"Well it is because Uncle Bixlow, Alice's dad, never knew his own surname. He was very small when he ended up in orphanage. He joined the guild after he ran away from there because of the teasing he got from other children for his type of magic." This made Igneel a little angry. "After their marriage he decided to use her surname and so he became Bixlow Strauss." Michael explained. Igneel couldn't wrap his head around this information. According to his mother, his father loves Lisanna and vice-versa so how is she married to another man and have a kid with him. He looked towards Natsu. He was smiling while looking at the Strauss family but there was something else too.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

Alice looks so happy after finally meeting with her parents who have gone on a very long mission. I sighed. I had told Lisanna that I could go with Bixlow so that she can be with Alice. But she is still very stubborn. I just shook my head. Alice missed them, yes, but it was necessary for them to take such a long mission. Recently Alice had been very sick because of which both of them weren't able to go to missions making them low on money. But when she became alright, they took a long mission so they could have enough jewels to pay for all the expenses. I wanted to help; Alice is like my own daughter. In fact all the children in the guild are like my own children. Now I sound like a very old man but it's the truth. I looked around myself. Alice, Lissana and Bixlow. Lara, Michael, Mirajane and Laxus. Elreen, Elfman and Evergreen. Ice princess, Juvia and Ultear. Metal head, Aimi, Gale and Levy. Erza, Jellal and Simon. Everyone had moved on. Everyone have a family. But I'm left behind. I can't have my own children. Not with the woman I love. And if I can't have a family with her, then I don't want anyone. The guild is enough.

If only I had gone _earlier_.

If only I was _fast_.

* * *

 **Flashback~**

 _I begged and pleaded Lucy to come but she refused to come with me on the mission. I had to go with Happy, Wendy, Carla, Erza and Ice princess. But then I was glad that she didn't come. I was having a problem. Those weird dreams I was having of her and I, I wouldn't have been able to look at her. After the mission, when I reached the guild and saw her, I wasn't able to control myself. Forget that dream, I had thought and with Happy I went to her side and told her everything about it. For one week, at night, I would have the same dream of me and her getting intimate and then at day, I would be by her side laughing and smiling along with her. After coming from the mission I had realized one thing but didn't have the guts to work on it._

 _One day I finally decided that enough was enough and that today would be the day I would finally confess. Yes, I, Natsu Dragneel was very much in love with Lucy Heartifilia and I had decide that I would do everything I can, even wait for her as long as she wants but one day I would make her Lucy Dragneel and the first step for that is to confess. I got up from the table I was sitting at and was making my way towards the guild doors when someone called me. It was Lisanna. I had noticed that she was acting weird. I had seen her talking to Mira while glancing at me. Sometimes when she would see me, she would make a face full of determination._

 _I stood at center of the guild waiting for her to come. When she reached me, she stood in front of me. She started fidgeting and glanced towards Mira. The guild had suddenly become quite._

" _Ummm…Natsu,uh…I wanted to tell you something." Lisanna said. I urged her to continue._

" _I love you Natsu." She confessed and I stood there like a statue. I don't want to hurt her. But lying would make her more hurt so truth it is. I took a deep breath and said-_

" _I love you too Lisanna…but as a friend, as a guildmate and as my nakama. I can't love you like you want me to. I already love someone else. I love Lucy. I'm sorry Lisanna." I told her as calmly as I could. A yelp echoed inside the guild and I looked towards it to see Mira had fainted and currently was in Laxus' arms. I looked towards Lisanna and instead of a heartbroken face; she had a look of bewilderment._

" _You knew?!" she asked._

" _What?" now it was my chance to make a confused face._

" _You knew that you love Lucy?" she asked. Is she dumb?_

" _Of course I know I love her. Why wouldn't I?"_

" _No, it's just that you are so stupid, idiot and dense that I thought you didn't realize your own feelings for her." At this I scratched the back of my head. So what if it took time for me to realize my feelings for her? Now, I know that I love her and that is enough. But wait._

" _Hey aren't you sad?" I asked her._

" _Why would I be?" she asked nonchalantly._

" _Well you know…after what happened…just now?" she made a confused face then realization crossed her face and she started giggling. The whole guild was quietly watching us maybe thinking the same thing I was._

" _It was a plan. Mira-nee and I were really fed up. I mean everyone can see the love you have for each other. But you both are so dense that we decided to take matters in our own hands. It's just that I never thought that you would confess you love her." She explained. I was dumbfounded. So it was all a plan? Suddenly I heard everyone cheering._

" _Finally Flame-brain!"_

" _Gee-hee, Salamander.'_

" _Go Natsu!"_

" _I approve of it."_

 _Ahem. Someone coughed. We turned to see that it was Laxus and that Mira had woken up and was smiling brightly. Something was definitely wrong because Laxus looked like he was embarrassed and is he blushing?! Oh my god, what the hell is happening?! Mira was smiling, though she too had a faint shade of red across her face._

" _So since Natsu has confessed his love for Lucy, I too have something to say cause Laxus is such a baby he wouldn't tell it himself." Mira said while nudging Laxus who shot her a half-hearted glare at the mention of him being a 'baby'._

" _Well the thing is…I'm Pregnant and Laxus is the father!" Mira told everyone. Everyone had their jaws dropped to the ground except for gramps who was crying, whether they were tears of joy of him becoming a great grandfather soon or the tears of sadness because his favorite model will give birth to his grandson's child and that means no perverted thoughts of her, we would never know. As the guild was silent Levy and Juvia shouted-_

" _Gajeel and I are dating!"_

" _Gray-Sama had finally accepted his love for Juvia!"_

 _Before we could react, the guild's doors burst open and in came Jellal and Meredy. Finally bailed from all the accusations, they had come to join the guild. Everyone started partying after recovering from their shock and I took that as a chance to go to Luce's. When I reached there, she was gone. Why didn't she told me about her problem? Was that the reason she didn't came to the mission with me?_

I waited for her and now it's almost 10 years but it doesn't matter cause I'll always wait for her.

* * *

 **Lisanna's POV**

I'm so happy to be finally back. My daughter, I missed her so much. She was in Bixlow's arms when I took a look around the guild. So she still hasn't come. I sighed. I'm worried about Natsu. I was looking back at Alice when a familiar blonde caught my eye. The type of blonde that shined like sun, which I haven't seen for almost 10 years. I looked towards the source and saw a boy not more than 10 standing there with Michael. Who is he? Suddenly Alice started dragging me somewhere and then I realized she was taking me to that boy. I saw that Natsu too started going where Alice was taking me.

"Mommy I want you to meet our new friend and guild member." Alice said as we were standing in front of the boy. I looked down at him then smiled.

"Hello! I'm Lisanna Strauss and this is my husband Bixlow Staruss. We are Alice's parents." I said extending my hand. The boy took my hand and shook it. Why does he seem shocked?

"He-hello! My name is Igneel Ashley. I'm 9 years old and a Demon Slayer." I looked towards Natsu when he said his name and I saw Natsu was just grinning while looking down at the boy. His eyes held something for Igneel. Something that was always there when he looked at other kids but still not quite the same.

"You forgot about Nash, Igneel. Anyways Lis, you should meet Nashi. She's Igneel's younger sister. She is Fire Dragon Slayer, just like me!" Natsu said gleefully and my eyes widened. Only Dragon Slayers' children can have Dragon Slaying magic, right? Then something clicked and it all made sense.

"Where are your parents, Igneel?" I asked.

"My mum is back in village while our father doesn't know about us. We came here so Natsu can teach my little sister how to control her magic." He answered.

I'm stunned. Igneel, Natsu's dragon's name and this boy's name. They have Ashley as their surnames. The same surname Lucy from Edolas has and Lucy of Earthland knows this. Igneel is nine years old same as Michael, with whom Mira-nee was pregnant around the same time Lucy has left the guild. Not to mention his little sister, Nashi has Fire Dragon Slayer magic. And the biggest thing is what I read in that book just two months ago.

 _Sometimes, Celestial mages have problems like magic fluctuations. It could be because of some illness, or use of a spell that took quite an amount of magical power which was not used altogether at once before or in case of female celestial mages, pregnancy. In the two cases as mentioned above except pregnancy, their body uses their magic power to heal them from inside. The use of magic power is not a constant process in their bodies hence, in any time they can lose very much of their magic power without even using. In case of pregnancy, their magic power is used to nurture the baby. Because they have holder type magic and the fact that they give some of their power to the spirits to aid them, it's more hard for them than other mages, having magic other than holder type._

This all is no coincidence. They both are truly Natsu and Lucy's children. Then why did Lucy never came back home? And it couldn't be her alone that knows. Obviously Natsu doesn't know but others? Master…

I looked up at the second floor and saw Master looking down at us. One look and I understand that I have to keep quiet about this discovery.

I looked towards Natsu. _Natsu…_ He so badly wants Lucy back in his life, confess his love to her and start a new family but doesn't know that he already has a family with her or the fact that his kids are living with him all this time.

"Well it was nice meeting you Igneel. Come on baby, let's head back home. I'm dead tired!" Bixlow exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded and stood up, making our way to the doors with Alice.

"Elfman, thanks for taking care of Alice. I owe you man!" Bixlow shouted to nii-chan.

"Taking care of your niece is MAN!" "Shut up!" Elf-nii-chan exclaimed while Evergreen hit him, scolding. I just laughed and shook my head. I took one glance over my shoulders, towards Igneel and saw Natsu ruffling Igneel's hair while Igneel glared at him and patted his hair. For one second, I saw the same scene but instead of a small boy, I saw big blonde girl patting her hair and glaring at Natsu. Ah…now I don't have even a tiny bit of suspicion. Natsu finally will get the happiness he deserves.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **With Nashi and Joy~**

Nashi and Joy had almost reached the guild but Joy was very worried for her friend. She was panting like crazy and she didn't even _run_. Something is definitely wrong.

"Are you okay Nashi?" Joy squeaked.

"I-I'm 'pant' ok-okay." Nashi was panting very much but she didn't want to worry her friend. After sometime, she regained her composure and they both walked to the guild. They both reached the guild and Nashi opened the guild doors.

"Good Morning~" she yelled. Many looked up to greet her but stopped when they saw what she was wearing and instantly become worried. It was summer and very hot outside but here she is wearing a winter's jacket. Natsu and Igneel were looking at her too. Igneel was still thinking about what had happened earlier that he even forget that he is seeing his little sister after a whole week and stood rooted to his spot.

Suddenly Aimi came from behind and tried pulling at Nashi's beanie while Ul pulled at her jacket. Nashi tried to keep them on but all the pulling was making her a little dizzy.

"Get these clothes off, flame-brain!" Ul said.

"Yeah! I want to beat you." Aimi said. Nashi's grip loosened and Ul and Aimi pulled at the pieces of clothing, freeing her from them. As they did, everyone saw Nashi's pink hair. This made Mira and Levy gasp. They looked towards Natsu, who had a shocked expression. Others didn't know what to think. According to them Nashi's hair are blonde. But their thoughts came to a halt when they saw Nashi swaying on her spot and then falling. This brought Natsu and Igneel out of their stupor and they both rushed forward shouting her name. They reached just in time to save her head from hitting the ground.

"Nashi!" they both felt the heat coming off from her and Igneel started crying.

"Nashi! Nashi, wake up! Wake up, please!" Igneel was shouting.

"Wendy! Wendy! Mira, bring Wendy!" Natsu too was shouting.

"She's gone on a mission. Don't worry I have already send Jet to bring Porlyuscica." Mira replied. Natsu nodded and picked Nashi up taking her to the infirmary.

* * *

 **In the infirmary~**

Nashi was laid on a bed while Natsu and Igneel were beside her. Igneel was still crying.

"I wasn't able to take care of her. It's my fault. I'm sorry Nashi." Igneel cried. Natsu just hugged him. He had never saw Igneel cry this much. Not even the time when Natsu brought him home after beating the thieves in the shop.

"Don't worry buddy. She'll be alright." Natsu tried to sooth Igneel. Nashi's skin was slightly red.

"This is worse than before. Look how the sweat on her forehead is vaporizing." Igneel cried harder. It was the truth. Natsu could feel the heat coming from her and it is a big deal because he is a fire dragon slayer and he wouldn't be able to feel the heat of a normal fever because it would always be less from his own body heat.

Suddenly the infirmary's doors opened and in came Porlyusica with Mira and Laxus.

"Get out of here you two and let me do my work!" she yelled. Both didn't budge but didn't say anything too. Laxus and Mirajane sighed. They knew this would happen that's why they came with Porlyusica. Laxus dragged Natsu out while Mirajane picked a protesting Igneel and got out of the infirmary.

* * *

 **After some time~**

Natsu and Igneel were slumped over, sulking. No one was allowing them to go and Natsu even had two lumps on his head while Igneel was electrocuted once by his best friend, Michael. Some best friend he is.

Suddenly the guild doors open and a man came inside, beaten and bruised. No one knows him except Igneel.

"Lucy…" the man croaked out and Natsu's head snapped up. Igneel's eyes widened and he ran towards the man. They all saw a key he had. It was Aries'. They all instantly knew he was talking about their Lucy.

"Kasai!" Igneel yelled as Kasai fell down. Natsu's eyes widened. This guy is Igneel's teacher and he knows Lucy. Everyone in the guild was shocked.

"Kasai! Sensei! Wake up! Wake up! What happened to mom?! Tell me! Please wake up!" Igneel was yelling frantically. He seemed to forget about others. Everyone was shocked. Natsu's bangs covered his eyes. This guy knows Lucy, and Igneel…Igneel is Lucy's son. So that's why she never came back. She had already found someone else. But that is for later. Right now, she might be in danger and he will do anything to save her. It doesn't matter if she now has someone else. She is still his best friend and he still loves her. He will always love her. Natsu walked towards Igneel. Everyone was watching him, worried for him. He lifted Kasai up and laid him on a bench. Mira came with a first aid kit and started patching him up. Levy helped her too. They patched him up and waited for him to wake up.

After sometime, Kasai started stirring up. Natsu was sitting still, away from everyone.

"Ugh…where am I? Wait! Igneel! Igneel!" Kasai started shouting. Igneel came up to him.

"What happened Sensei?" Igneel asked.

"Igneel, I'm sorry I wasn't able to save your mother. She was coming here for both of you but some people attacked the village. We defeated almost everyone but one was able to sneak up on us. They have Lucy as their captive and asked me to bring you so they will release her." Kasai explained.

"Take us to her." Natsu said standing up.

"Wait!" Master said. "Natsu come up to my office." He said. He looked towards Laxus and Gajeel and nodded. Both got his silent message. He walked to his office. Natsu too went to his office.

* * *

 **In the office~**

"Natsu, I want to tell you something." Master said.

"You knew." Natsu said more like a statement than a question. Makarov sighed and nodded.

"Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane, Levy and Michael knew too." He said and Natsu's eyes widened. He lowered his head and tightened his fist.

"And yet you didn't tell me!" He said through gritted teeth. Makarov sighed and took something out from the drawer.

"This is the letter Lucy sent with Igneel and Nashi. I hope you will understand after reading this." Makarov said as he handed the paper to Natsu. Natsu took it and started reading. By the end of it Natsu was crying. The letter fell from his hands.

"She…pregnant…thought…I-" Natsu cried harder. He loved Lucy. She loved him. He confessed his love for her to the guild. She confessed her love for him in this letter. He wanted to start a family with her but never knew he already had two children with her. If only he didn't said that he loves Lisanna and had straight away told his feelings for Lucy, maybe just maybe she would have been here and he would have seen his children take birth. He could have supported Lucy.

"I'm sorry." said a voice and he looked towards the door to see Igneel standing there crying quietly. He knows now that Natsu had loved only his mother and no one else. He was ashamed of how he treated his own innocent father. Seeing Igneel, Natsu cried harder. There, standing towards the door was his son. His son, who had always reminded him of Lucy with his behavior, who lived with him for so much time but he was never able to identify his own son. The pull he always felt towards him and Nashi, it was all because they are his children. Natsu got up and hugged Igneel tightly with Igneel doing the same.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you. Please forgive me." Igneel cried.

"No, I should be sorry. The emptiness you would have felt because I was not there. I'm sorry." Natsu replied, tears now replaced with a smile. He pulled away from the hug and wiped away his son's tears.

"Let's go to your sister, okay?" Natsu asked. Igneel nodded and both made their way to the infirmary.

* * *

 **In the infirmary~**

Porlyusica was sitting beside Nashi's bed, her hand on the said girl's forehead. Nashi looked slightly better now. Porlyusica sighed.

"I don't know what made you do this, fear, guilt, I don't know. But you would never be able get better if you don't let go. Let go of all the restraints.

* * *

 **Finally! Now Natsu knows the truth and we all get to know that it was Lucy he had loved all this time. But with Lucy now kidnapped what would Natsu do? Will he be able to save her? Of Course! But would it be as easy as he thinks? Probably not. What was Porlyusica talking about? Stay tuned for the next chap!**

 **Thank You!**


	16. To the Rescue

_Previously: "I don't know what made you do this, fear, guilt, I don't know. But you would never be able get better if you don't let go. Let go of all the restraints._

 **Chapter 15**

Natsu and Igneel were beside Nashi. Natsu was holding Nashi's one hand while Igneel was holding the other. Both were looking at her face. Natsu had millions of thoughts going through his head. That pull, that protectiveness, that familiarity, that love, it was all because deep down, something in him knew that they are his own, they are his kids. That same salmon hair, the same fighting spirit, the same onyx eyes, the same protectiveness, both of them had something of his but still he wasn't able to tell. Somewhere deep down he had realized it but never admitted.

Natsu sighed, and then as if he suddenly remembering something, he pulled out something from his pocket. It was a pendant attached to a chain. The pendant was in a shape of a star which was circled by two dragons. It was a silver pendant, its surface, shiny. He was passing by a jewelry store when he saw a pendant. It was star shaped but for some reason, it didn't look complete. He thought what was missing when suddenly he thought of dragons. That was when the pendant looked complete to him. When he pictured the pendant, he remembered Nashi. That was when he entered the shop and told the jeweler to make his custom pendant. The pendant is also in such a way that it can be opened and have two sides for photos.

It was meant to be a farewell gift for when Nashi would properly learn how to control her powers and would have to go home. But not now. He would be damned if he let them both go away. He will make sure that they stay here and would bring their mother back.

That he promises.

"Hey Nash. Get well soon. You have to be present to welcome your mother." Natsu softly said smiling while clasping the locket around her neck. He could feel her temperature falling down. Natsu then stood up with Igneel and both glanced at her one last time before exiting the infirmary. Downstairs, everyone was waiting for them. Many of the guild's strong members were gone for job but they were still enough. There was Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia and Erza. Mira wanted to come but someone was needed to take care of the children. Gildarts before becoming Master had went on a vacation with Cana, Damien and Bachhus (even after many failed protests of not including Bacchus by Gildarts).

When all of them saw Natsu and Igneel coming downstairs, they got ready. Makarov climbed the bar.

"BRATS! This is a job you have to complete for the reward is a family member and one thing we, Fairy Tail, don't know is to give up on a family member. That's all I have to say. Now go and destroy them because that is what we know best!" Makarov bellowed and grinned at the last line. This caused everyone to cheer and the team to smirk. Igneel was looking around him. So many people are here. They care for each other and would do anything for them. Could I become a part of this family too? Igneel thought.

"Don't worry runt. Ya' already a part of it." said someone. Igneel looked up and saw Gajeel smirking down at him. Igneel looked at him wide eyed then smiled.

"I'll come too!" Shouted Michael as he ran up to Igneel.

"Igneel is my best friend and I want to help him too!" Michael said standing beside Igneel while looking up at Makarov for permission. Before either Makarov or Laxus could say anything Igneel spoke up.

"If you really want to help me, then take care of Nashi for me until I return." Igneel said. Michael being best friend of Igneel and himself having a little sister know how it feels when the two people who are practically your whole world are in danger. He wants to support his friend and if he could help his friend by taking care of his sister instead of going with him then so be it. Michael nodded and Igneel smiled.

The adults were watching all this. They are happy. Sometimes they wondered that the hardships they went through when they were younger, the pain that bonded them together, the drive to protect that they had, everything that made them what they are today, will their children, without having those reasons, be able to have the strong bond that they had. But watching the two children they are assured of the future. That their children are already connected through their hearts.

Michael and Igneel hugged.

"Come back soon. I really want to meet Aunt Lucy. I have heard so much about her from almost everyone in Fairy Tail, especially Uncle Natsu." Michael said. Igneel glanced towards Natsu then nodded his head and smiled. With that he let go and went with the team. All of them were ready to go. Kasai then started going out followed by others. With them gone the guild felt very empty. Well it truly is. Almost all the children with Mira, Master and two to three more wizards left, nobody is in the guild. Among children there are Michael, Lara, Simon, Ultear, Gale and Aimi. Alice was gone with Elreen while Damien is gone with his family. As for Frederick, he is gone to a bookstore with his father. All the children were sitting on a table when they saw someone coming downstairs. It was Nashi.

"Nashi, you're awake!" It was Gale who said this. Nashi nodded then looked around. Noticing the emptiness in the guild, she asked-

"Where is Nii-san and Natsu?"

"Umm..." Gale mumbled while looking everywhere.

"They are gone to rescue you mother Nashi." Simon said, straight and blunt just like his mother. Everyone was shocked but then they what were they going to tell her if not the truth? Everyone was thankful for the brutally honest boy.

"Mommy?" Nashi whispered.

"Yes. Igneel's teacher, Kasai came. Apparently the village they were staying at was attacked. Your mother was kidnapped so Kasai came here to ask for help. Uncle Natsu, Igneel and the others are gone to bring her." Michael told her. He looked at her. Nashi seemed to be in a daze. Then she blinked and smiled.

"I believe in Natsu, Nii-san and everyone. I know they will safely bring mommy back to her home. Her real home." Mirajane was shocked to hear her. She didn't know how but looking at Nashi right now and listening to her words it seems she knows everything. Then Nashi with a shrug and a nonchalant expression said

"Yeah, yeah I already knew everything. Nii-san and mommy think that because I understand things a little late means that I'm stupid." the her voice grew quieter as she said

"But I know everything. I don't show I know doesn't mean I really don't know. They tried to hide things from me but I always knew. I knew that my daddy is in Fairy Tail. Mommy once told me that my name is formed by combining daddy's name and her's name. So when I came here, I just had to find someone with the name starting with 'Na'. She told me that I have my daddy's hair color. I was teased in the village by kids because of my unique hair color. Coming here and seeing that someone has the same hair color as mine, same first two letters of the name and same magic, how can I not know that Natsu is my daddy. I believed him, I knew that he love us and will love us even more when he knows we are his children. I don't know why I was never with my daddy or with the guild but I knew one thing that one day I too would get my happy family." saying this Nashi smiled. A brilliant smile. Everyone was shocked but seeing her smile they smiled too.

"Then let's prepare for a party for Lucy!" Makarov shouted raising his right fist.

"Aye Sir!" all the remaining members shouted while raising their fist. All the children started running here and there while the adults prepared things. Nashi was running when she stumbled and fell. While standing up something came under her hand. It looked like a piece of cloth.

"Nashi, are you all right?" Michael asked while the children surrounded Nashi. Nashi nodded her head while staring intently at the cloth. Michael noticing her gaze looked at the cloth.

"Ah this is a piece of clothing Kasai was wearing. Nashi throw it away. It's dirty." Michael said.

"Kasai's?" Nashi asked tilting her head. Gale nodded his head and gave his affirmation.

"But it doesn't smell like Kasai's." Nashi said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ultear.

"She meant that it was not Kasai who came here." said Gale glancing at Michael.

* * *

"Please all of you hide here. I will go with Igneel to the boss and we'll signal you when to come." said Kasai.

"I'll go too." said Natsu.

"No Natsu-san you can't go in now. Come with others later." plead Kasai.

"No, I can't depend on you to keep my son safe in your current state. I don't want to take any risk. I'll go with you." said Natsu with an expression as if asking someone to come refute him. Kasai sighed and finally conceded. Thus, Igneel, Kasai and Natsu took off towards the base. There they met some men who escorted them inside.

* * *

"My dear Lucy, how are you feeling?"

"Fuck Off!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Oh dear don't be so harsh on me. Don't you want to know about your son? How is he or where is he?" asked a figure in the shadows.

"I don't have to ask you for that. My son is safe with his father. His father will never let anyone hurt him." said Lucy with a challenging glint in her eye.

"Oh really? Then we shall see." said the figure then left the cell where Lucy is currently at. Lucy just stared and started remembering what had happened a few days ago.

 _Lucy was all ready to start her journey to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail, to her home. It was nighttime. She was just going to open her room when it was thrown open by someone from outside. It was Ellie._

 _"Lucy emergency. The village is attacked!" Ellie exclaimed._

 _"What?" Lucy shouted leaving her bag behind. "Why?" Lucy asked when she reached Ellie. The village that she lives in is a very peaceful village. Very low rate of theft, the people here are also very sweet and helpful. So it is alarming that the village is under attack._

 _"I don't know. Kasai and Blaze are fighting with them but are barely holding them back."_

 _"We should help them. Let's go!"_

 ** _Some time later~_**

 _"Lucy Heatifilia. Am I right?" asked a figure in the shadow. Lucy was lying on the floor trying to get up but unable to. Ellie and Blaze were knocked out while Kasai was barely hanging on trying to keep himself from passing out. They fought with all the vigor but their were just too many. Not to mention the fact that all were mages while in their team only three were mages._

 _"What do you want?" Lucy asked with gritted teeth._

 _"Your son, Igneel Heartifilia." Lucy was shocked. Then with a fierce gaze she asked-_

 _"Why do you need Igneel?"_

 _"Your son is a powerhouse of magic. Think about how much power I will gain from him. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"Never! You can never reach my son. His father will protect him."_

 _"Who? Natsu Dragneel? The infamous Salamander? What do you think will happen when he will know that his partner is with me? He will come crawling to beg me to release his lover."_

 _"You are right. Natsu never abandons his friend. But he will come for his best friend not his lover. His lover is someone else." said Lucy, whispering the last part._

 _"Huh? Not his lover? You really don't know anything? Do you know how madly he was searching you for the past tears? Salamander's disappeared mate. When he will know that I have you he will come here abandoning everything." Lucy is very shocked to hear this. She has many questions running through her head but before she could consider them she was hit and knocked out._

 _When Lucy woke up she found herself in a cell._

 _"Lucy." called a voice. When Lucy looked up she came face to face with Kasai who was outside the cell._

 _"Kasai? Kasai!" Lucy shouted. Then remembering what she has just done she said in a quiet voice_

 _"Kasai go to Fairy Tail and tell Natsu to run away from there with Igneel and Nashi."_

 _"Of course he will go to Fairy Tail but not to tell them to run away but to bring them here." said a voice Lucy recognized as the voice of the figure in the shadow._

 _"Kasai run!" Lucy shouted._

 _"But why should I?" said Kasai before turning into a different man entirely._

 _"He-he is not Kasai."_

 _"Yes he is not Kasai. That man is still out cold along with your other friends. Now this fake Kasai will go to Fairy Tail and bring Igneel Heartifilia here." with that said both the figure and 'Kasai' walked away._

 _"No! No!" Lucy was shouting until she was exhausted._

* * *

Natsu was walking ahead with Igneel and Kasai behind while in guild there is a whole new problem altogether.

 **In the guild~**

"We should tell Gramps!" said Laura. All children agreed. Just as they had turned to go to Makarov they heard a shout-

"Master!" Mirajane shouted and went to help support the Master up who had suddenly fallen down.

"He has a high fever. Help me to carry him upstairs to the infirmary." said Mira to the remaining members of the guild. All the children went upstairs to see their gramps before they were ushered out.

"All the children behave. Michael you are in charge." said Mira before closing the to the infirmary.

"What should we do now? We can't tell the adults with Gramps like this." said Aimi.

"We'll go their now." said Nashi.

"No, Nashi we can't!" said Gale.

"But if we don't then Natsu, Nii-san and others will be trapped. The children were all quiet, pondering when Nashi extended her hand with her palm up-

"Who is with me?" after some pondering, Aimi and Ultear were first ones to agree followed by Simon, then Laura, then Gale and finally Michael. 'Oh god please do make sure that I won't regret this.' Michael prayed.

"Let's go!" Simon shouted.

"Let's go!" everyone followed suit.

"I'm fired up!"

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu and the party reached there destination when a voice boomed-

"Welcome, Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 **So, that's it guys! Finally a chapter after one year? Sorry for that guys. Just got busy with the schedule. Not enough time to sleep much less write this story. So, anyways I won't say I am back cuz even though my vacations have started, I'm joining a computer course so I can strengthen my CV and get a good job. I don't know about other countries but it is a tough competition here in India.**

 **So, anyways back to the story, I have an announcement to make. I have released a new story today**

 **THE HEIR**

 **I was thinking of releasing it after I finish this story first but now I can't control myself. I really have High expectations for this one.**

 **So, enjoy the new chapter, and please do read my new story The Heir. Don't forget to**

 **Comment**

 **Favorite &**

 **Follow!**

 **Bye~**


End file.
